Juntos pero no Revueltos
by Misao Koishikawa
Summary: Qué pasaría si a tus padres se les ocurre la gran idea de intercambiar parejas? Conoce el extraño mundo de Misao y Aoshi y su rara historia de amor. AU Longfic. Capítulo IV: Cuando la vida te cierra una puerta, ésta te abre una ventana.
1. Prologo

**Juntos pero no revueltos.**

**Disclaimers****:**Basado en Marmalade Boy de Wataru Yoshizumi, por lo menos en la idea principal. Los personajes tampoco son míos y se los pido prestados a Nobuhiro Watsuki con el objetivo de lidiar con mis locas fantasías.

**Summary:**¿Qué pasaría si a tus padres se les ocurre la gran idea de intercambiar parejas? Conoce el extraño mundo de Misao y Aoshi y su rara historia de amor. AU Longfic.

**Simbología:**

**-Negrita- **Diálogos

_-__"Cursiva"- _Pensamientos

(N/A: ) Acotaciones de la autora.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Nunca pensé que ese trabajo del demonio que me mandase a realizar Soujiro-siempre sonriente-sensei, iba a ser el Deja Vu más escabroso de mi corta vida. ¡Por Kami-sama! ¡¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurre pedir un informe acerca de la Ley de Divorcio?! Y lo peor: ¿Qué habrá comido Soujiro-siempre sonriente-sensei para haber adivinado que en las dementes cabezas de mis padres, la palabra divorcio revoloteaba como loca?

Por cierto, mi nombre es Misao Makimashi, soy una joven normal que estudia y trabaja, y represento al distrito de Chiyoda en Tokio. En serio, si hasta vivo cerca del famoso Castillo Edo, el cual fue habitado por un loco llamado Takeda, quien traficaba opio y fue arrestado por la policía, gracias a un samurai y su grupo de amigos. Mi casa queda en una hermosa villa llamada Jinchuu. Mis padres y yo vivimos allí. Y hablando de ellos…

* * *

**oOo**

-**¡¡Tierra llamando a Mi-chan!!- **Exclama una bella mujer **–¡¡Tierra llamando a Mi-chan!!**- repite.

**-¿Nani?-** sólo atina a decir la muchacha.

**-Misao-chan-** interviene ésta vez un hombre- **cuando estás en las nubes no hay nada ni nadie que te baje. Debes estar un poco más atenta de tu alrededor, tu madre está hablando acerca de algo importante- **dijo el señor, mientras se servía un tazón de café.

**-¿De qué se trata?-** cuestiona la chica.

**-Decía que los Shinomori llegarán mañana e iremos a comer al Akabeko en el distrito de Ginza-** responde la señora con una gran sonrisa **-a todo esto-** dice, al tiempo en el que revisa su cartera y extrae su celular **-debo avisarle a Tae para que nos reserve una mesa en la mejor ubicación y bla bla bla…-

* * *

**

**oOo**

Como les decía, mis padres son Seijuro y Tokio Makimashi. Oka-san es una diseñadora de alta costura, incluso maneja su atelier propio llamado "Paradise Eternal" (N/A: Es que acabo de ver Paradise Kiss) y que está cerca del restaurant de Tae-san en Ginza. Por otro lado, Otou-san es el fiscal del distrito de Shinjuku.

Verán, el punto es que mañana sucederá lo inevitable: los Shinomori estarán en Tokio y yo hecho nada para detener ésta locura. El problema no son los Shinomori en sí, si no lo que va a pasar cuando ellos lleguen. Respira Makimashi, respira.

Todo comenzó cuando mis padres, en el marco de su aniversario de matrimonio, deciden viajar a París. En el tour que hicieron por los alrededores conocieron a otra pareja, también japonesa: los Shinomori. Pero lo terrible no es eso: lo horrible del asunto es que se han enamorado entre sí, es decir, que han realizado ¡un vil intercambio de parejas!, por ende, se divorciarán y se volverán a casar con su respectivo amor.

Así:

Oka-san y Otou-san + viaje a París = Destruida Familia Makimashi.

Señor y Señora Shinomori + viaje a París= Destruida Familia Shinomori

Luego:

Viaje a París = Oka-san y Señor Shinomori = Neo Familia Shinomori.

Viaje a París= Señora Shinomori y Otou-san = Neo Familia Makimashi.

¿Ahora entienden por qué me he vuelto loca?

* * *

**oOo**

**-… y luego****, en la hora de los adultos saldremos los cuatro y tu atenderás al hijo de los Shinomori como se debe. ¿Quedó claro Mi-chan?- **seguía parloteando la señora Makimashi.

**-Es decir****, que lo único que pide tu madre es que no lo espantes, trates mal, insultes o golpees-** agregó el cabeza de la familia.

**-¿Me creen capaz de algo así?-** exclamó la muchacha muy ofendida.

**-¡Por supuesto que sí!-** dijeron los mayores mientras se cruzaban de brazos y sus rostros mostraban una falsa seriedad.

**-¡Son unos pesados!-** vociferó Misao **-¡Buenas noches!-** agregó furibunda, abandonando el comedor para subir las escaleras y dirigirse a su habitación.

* * *

**oOo**

**-¡Despierta ya! ¡Despierta ya!, ¡que un lindo día ha de llegar!-** cantaba feliz el reloj despertador, ajeno a los instintos asesinos de la joven Makimashi.

**-¡Estúpido reloj y estúpido el momento en que oka-san me lo regaló!-** gritó la niña a su despertador, el cual aguantaba estoicamente los reclamos de su dueña **–agradece que estoy ideando el plan "No a los intercambios de pareja", si no ya estarías muerto pequeñajo- **agregó ya más calmada.

**-Mejor me vestiré-** decidió **–estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo, objeto inanimado de pacotilla- **decía la chica mientras sacaba la ropa del armario para ir a asearse al cuarto de baño.

Ya aseada y más tranquila, Misao volvió a su pieza con el objetivo de vestirse. Al tener una madre diseñadora, fue criada con la costumbre de cambiarse de ropa frente a un espejo, con el fin de observar la combinación de prendas y colores. Luego de un arduo momento de decisión y al son de _Love me do_, la muchacha se arreglaba frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero, el cual muestra a una mujer de mediana estatura, delgada pero con curvas, ojos tan verdes como las esmeraldas y el cabello tan azabache como el cielo nocturno, recogido ésta vez en una larga trenza. Se vistió con unos jeans apretados azul oscuro y con una polera negra de cuello alto, mangas largas y estampada con el logo de _The Beatles_ (N/A: *O*). Calzó sus pies con unas zapatillas negras, se colocó un abrigo largo de color púrpura y cubrió su cabeza con una boina negra.

Mirando que no se le quedase nada, tomó sus cosas y abandonó la habitación.

* * *

**oOo**

**-¡Ohayo gozaimazu!-** exclamó la joven mientras bajaba las escaleras y les daba el beso de buenos días a sus padres **-¿Está listo el almuerzo oka-san?-** preguntó a su madre.

**-Sólo falta envolverlo****, cielo-** respondió Tokio con una sonrisa.

**-¡Gracias oka-san!-** dijo Misao al tiempo que envolvía su bentou, con un pañuelo rosa con conejitos blancos **–es que voy atrasada al entrenamiento matutino de Kyudo con Tomoe-san-** agregó la chiquilla, la cual robaba el ultimo dango que se encontraba sobre la mesa, escuchándose un grito de protesta por parte de su padre.

**-Gomen ne-** se disculpó la muchacha y a paso rápido abandonó su hogar para dirigirse en primera instancia al entrenamiento, y luego partir a la Universidad.

* * *

**oOo**

**-¡Qué cansancio!-** vociferó la pequeña Makimashi al llegar a su casa.

**-¡Oka-san! ¡Otou-san!-** siguió gritando la joven en busca de sus padres.

_-__"¿Dónde estarán?"- _se preguntó ya cansada de gritar, echándose en el gran sillón del living de su casa.

* * *

**oOo**

Mis semanas son de lo más agotadoras que hay, por cuatro razones:

1. Me levanto temprano todos los días para entrenar. Los lunes y viernes en la mañana hago Kyudo y los martes, miércoles y jueves igualmente temprano, realizo Kenpo. Estos dos deportes me encantan, pero compito únicamente en Kenpo: si hasta estoy en el equipo de la universidad y lo mejor, es que soy su capitán, amo que me digan Misao-taisho.

2. Tengo que rendir en la Universidad, si no estudio, no tengo un empleo decente y si no tengo un empleo decente, puedo decirle adiós a la buena vida que he llevado hasta ahora, gracias a Kami y a mis padres.

3. Como todo joven, también necesito dinero, así que, para conseguirlo, trabajo. Luego de terminar mi horario en la Universidad, trabajo como mesera en un restaurant cercano: el Aoiya. Omasu-chan, la dueña y su esposo, Shiro-kun, son muy simpáticos y me ayudan cada vez que pueden, dándome permiso cuando lo necesito. Y a veces trabajo como modelo en el atelier de oka-san.

4. Me comprometí a realizar clases de Kenpo en el dojo Oniwabanshuu, pues allí comenzó mi vida como kenpoista. Su dueño es un viejo pervertido llamado Nenji Kachiwazaki, pero que llamamos Okina. Será todo lo que ustedes quieran, pero cuando se trata de kenpo es un genio.

5. Finalmente y no es menos importante: también hago el papel de hija y amiga, cosa que es aún más agotadora que todo lo anterior.

¿Ahora entienden mi cansancio y mis ganas de dormir?

* * *

**oOo**

**-¡Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-** (N/A: Se supone que está sonando el celular) **-¡Piiiiiiiiiii!-** seguía sonando, hasta que la muchacha logra despertar y con voz adormecida contesta:

**-Mochi-Mochi, Misao al habla, ¿con quién ten...?-** siendo interrumpida por una apurada voz femenina.

**-Misao, ¿dónde demonios estás?, los Shinomori están por llegar y tú recién en casa. De seguro ni siquiera has visto el kimono que te dejé encima de la cama y que por obligación tienes que usar. Apúrate y ve con cuidado hija-** cortándose inmediatamente la comunicación.

**-¿Qué fue eso?-** se preguntó la muchacha –**A ver, recapitulemos, uhmmm, Shinomori+cena+kimono… ¡Oh maldición!, ¡Hoy es la cena con los Shinomori y yo no he pensado nada para detener todo esto!, ¡más encima tengo que ponerme un kimono! T.T- **reclamaba la chica, al tiempo que subía las escaleras con prisa y corría a su cuarto.

* * *

**oOo**

¿Qué mal habré hecho en otra vida como para merecer esto?

En primera, este famoso cambio de parejas. En segunda, el no recordar que HOY era la infernal cena con los Shinomori. En tercera, voy atrasada y ¡nada he pensado para terminar con esta estupidez del porte del sistema solar! En cuarta, el simple hecho de tener que ponerme kimono me enferma, pero si oka-san sabe que nunca en la vida me ha gustado usarlos. Finalmente, y para terminar con ésta sarta de reclamos, tendré que llamar a Kaoru-chan para que me ayude a ponerme esta cosa.

¡Maldición!, ¡Maldición! Y ¡mil veces maldición!

* * *

**oOo**

**-¡Ohayo gozaimazu!-** saluda cortésmente Tae, la dueña del Akabeko.

**-Ohayo Tae-** devuelve el saludo Tokio Makimashi **–hemos reservado una mesa para seis, ¿serías tan amable de llevarnos allá?-** agrega con una sonrisa.

**-Claro Tokio-san, adelante-** responde la dueña del establecimiento, quien los guía por el lugar, para llevarlos a su zona más privada **–si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme-** dijo la misma cuando el matrimonio Makimashi se instaló en la mesa.

**-Tae-** llamó el señor Makimashi **-¿serías tan amable de guiar a los Shinomori a éste lugar cuando lleguen?-**

**-Hai-** respondió la señora y abandonó el lugar.

* * *

**oOo**

**-¡Ya está!-** Exclama una sonriente Kaoru.

**-¡Arigatou Kaoru-chan!, sin ti yo sería nada-** exclamaba a su vez la ojiverde, cuando su amiga terminó de ponerle el kimono.

**-Ahora sólo falta que te pintes los labios y puedes irte corriendo a la cena-** acotó la aludida, mientras le alcanzaba un pintalabios color carmín a Misao.

**-Muchas gracias-** dijo ésta, antes de comenzar a pintar sus labios. Al terminar, se dio una mirada en el espejo y al aprobar su atuendo, tomó su pequeña cartera y abandonó la casa junto con su amiga.

**-Kaoru-chan-** comenzó **–eres un sol-** remató con una sonrisa **–Te llamaré para contarte como fue todo-** la abrazó y se subió al autobús **–Nos vemos- **finalizó.

**-Nos vemos, Mi-chan**- respondió la chica.

* * *

**oOo**

¡Gracias a Kami que ya voy en el tren camino a Ginza!, si no fuera por Kaoru-chan yo todavía estaría en casa peleando con este kimono.

A veces pienso que Kaoru-chan es la única persona en el universo que me entiende, sabe cuando estoy triste y me escucha cuando lo necesito.

¿Saben? Yo pienso que Kaoru-chan es mi mejor amiga y no por nada nuestra amistad ha durado un poco más de 8 años.

Kaoru-chan y yo nos conocimos cuando comenzamos la secundaria en el Instituto Edo, el cual tiene una gran ventaja: que puedes entrar a la universidad sin hacer examen de admisión, porque al ser una gran empresa, cuenta también con una primaria, una preparatoria y una universidad, donde el paso a cada etapa funciona como un simple cambio de nivel. Que fácil y que bonito.

El punto, es que éramos nuevas y nadie se quería juntar con nosotras, porque los grupos ya estaban formados. Así que, pasó lo que tenía que pasar: nos hicimos amigas y así hemos seguido hasta ahora.

**-¡DING-DONG! Buenas noches usuarios de nuestro servicio de transporte. Nos encontramos en la Estación Ginza. Muchas gracias por preferirnos-** indicó el maquinista del tren.

¡Por fin! He llegado a Ginza. Ahora hay que llegar al Akabeko. Ojalá no esté muy atrasada, si no seré la vergüenza de mis padres y el hazmerreír de los Shinomori.

* * *

**oOo**

**-Sres. Makimashi-** llama Tae **–la familia Shinomori- **acota finalmente, para luego desaparecer.

**-Ohayo gozaimazu-** saludan los Makimashi con una pequeña inclinación.

**-Ohayo gozaimazu-** responden los Shinomori de igual manera, al tiempo que se van instalando en la mesa. La cual estaba colocada en una zona aislada del restaurant, con el fin de dar más privacidad a la velada. La mesa estaba presidida por el Señor Makimashi y el Señor Shinomori, lo cual hacía que éstos se encuentren de frente. Las señoras se sentaron juntas en uno de los lados de la mesa, y en el lado restante se sienta Aoshi junto a una silla vacía.

**-¿Falta alguien?-** pregunta el señor Shinomori con curiosidad.

**-Hai-** responde Tokio con una sonrisa **–nuestra hija- **finaliza mirando preocupada a Seijuro.

**-Vaya-** dice la Señora Shinomori –**tienen una hija. ¡Qué interesante!-** exclama mientras se dirige a su hijo **-¿No estás contento Aoshi? ¡Tendrás una amiguita!- **finaliza muy feliz.

En ese momento el eco de unos pasos se hizo escuchar.

**-¡Ya llegué!-** interrumpió Misao, al tiempo que observaba a los presentes, y súbitamente su mirada chocó contra otra. Verde contra azul, cálido contra frío, sorpresa contra curiosidad.

De pronto sintió que sus mejillas no tenían nada que envidiarle a los tomates, que sus piernas no tenían nada que envidiarle a las gelatinas y que su estómago estaba siendo invadido por mariposas.

_-"¡Por Kami!"-_ pensó la muchacha – _"Sus ojos son los más hermosos que he visto"_- continúo _–"¡Oh maldición!... ¿no me digan que…?-_ siguió elucubrando _–"¡OH NO!"-_ vociferó mentalmente mientras se tomaba la cabeza entre las dos manos.

De golpe y tropiezo, Misao Makimashi se había enamorado.

**Continuará.

* * *

**

¡Hola! Yo al habla. He decidido hacer la historia de nuevo. La verdad no cambia gran cosa, solo que está un poco más arregladita. Así me gusta más.

* * *

**Agradecimientos:** Les doy las gracias a todos quienes leyeron la versión anterior =) y les invito a leer la nueva.

_Love me do _es una hermosa canción de _The Beatles_. La recomiendo =)

* * *

Se acepta cualquier crítica, mientras sea constructiva.

Saludos.-

* * *

PD: Cada vez que no dejan un review, dios mata a una comadreja, a un mapache, a un gallo, a una zorra y a un lobo. Además derrite a un cubo de hielo y quema a una escoba.

Muchas Gracias.-


	2. Capítulo I

**Juntos pero no revueltos.**

**Disclaimers:**Basado en Marmalade Boy de Wataru Yoshizumi, por lo menos en la idea principal. Los personajes tampoco son míos y se los pido prestados a Nobuhiro Watsuki con el objetivo de lidiar con mis locas fantasías.

**Summary:**¿Qué pasaría si a tus padres se les ocurre la gran idea de intercambiar parejas? Conoce el extraño mundo de Misao y Aoshi y su rara historia de amor. AU Longfic.

**Simbología:**

**-Negrita- **Diálogos

_-"Cursiva"-_ Pensamientos

(N/A: ) Acotaciones de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**Acercamiento y celos.**

Todo resulta tan extraño en éste momento, que me siento incapacitada de pensar, esa mirada glacial me ha quitado el aliento y me es imposible sacarla de mi mente. Como si esos ojos me hubiesen hechizado y de paso me estén absorbiendo el alma. Ya ni recuerdo como me llamo, donde estoy y con quienes estoy, lo único que me importa ahora es seguir perdiéndome en esa mirada que me ha cautivado y que me ha robado el corazón.

¡Por todas las divinidades habidas y por haber! Yo no pude haber pensado eso ¿Cierto? No puedo bajar la guardia ahora que tengo la posibilidad de que todo esto acabe. Esta es la perfecta oportunidad para que mis padres renuncien a toda ésta estupidez…

* * *

**oOo**

**-Mi-chan-** llama suavemente su progenitora.

**-¿Ah?-** es la única reacción de la hija.

**-¿Te sientes bien?-** abandonó su asiento y se acercó a la muchacha**- ¿te duele la cabeza?-** posó su mano en la frente de ésta **–parece que no tienes fiebre-** continúo **–de pronto creí que te ibas a desmayar- **la zarandeó suavemente **–es hora de que bajes de la luna-** finalizó.

**-¿Ah?-** observó alrededor. Se dio cuenta que todos los presentes la observaban, incluido el dueño de esa mirada tan fría como el hielo. De pronto se volvió a ruborizar. Pero ésta vez de vergüenza.

**-¡Gomen nasai!-** sólo pudo exclamar, al tiempo que realizaba una reverencia para ocultar su rostro enrojecido **–es que tengo la mala costumbre de ponerme a pensar y olvidarme de todo lo demás-** se disculpó. Esta vez levantó el rostro, aún con rastro de rubor y se dirigió a los Shinomori.

**-¡Ohayo gozaimazu! Mi nombre es Misao Makimashi y soy estudiante universitaria-** terminando con una inclinación.

**-Mucho gusto Misao-chan-** responde la señora Shinomori **–me llamo Okon y ese hombre de allá-** dijo señalando a su marido **–es mi esposo Saito-** sonrió, y dirigiéndose a su hijo ordenó -**saluda a Misao-chan, no seas grosero – **regañó.

**-Hai oka-san-** respondió el muchacho y se volteó hacia la chica.

_-"¡No te sonrojes Makimashi! ¡No te sonrojes!"-_ peleaba con su mente _–"agradece que estás sentada si no ya serías historia"- _pensó derrotada.

**-Ohayo-** saludó **–Me llamo Aoshi Shinomori-** hizo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza y volvió a su posición original. Los ojos de Misao se transformaron en pequeños puntitos.

_-"¡Es más frío que las estatuas de hielo en Sapporo!"-_ y su yo interno comenzó a llorar a mares- _"¡Quizás sea familiar de los esquimales!"-_ y su yo internó chilló aún más fuerte.

* * *

**oOo**

Así la cena siguió animadamente. Los adultos conversaban entre ellos, Aoshi-estatua-kun, como decidió llamarle secretamente Misao, comía tranquilamente y ella observaba su plato. La muchacha estaba armándose de valor para hablar. Después de todo los Shinomori no eran unas malas personas. Sin embargo, cuando llegó al punto de tomar la cuchara y revolver la sopa sin un objeto específico, decidió que éste era el ahora o nunca.

**-Esto…-** comenzó muy bajito. El único que pareció haber escuchado fue Aoshi, quién abandonó la sopa y dirigió una disimulada mirada a la chica. Los adultos seguían hablando **–Esto…-** subió un poco el tono de voz, pero no lo suficiente, porque los adultos aún seguían hablando. El muchacho, quien seguía observándola, alzó una ceja. La chiquilla tenía un tic en el ojo y parecía una bomba que estaba a punto de explotar. Y más temprano que tarde, la niña estalló.

**-¡Y con un demonio!-** vociferó **-¡Les estoy y hablando y no me escuchan! ¡¿Son sordos o qué?!-** finalizó al tiempo que se levantaba.

Esta vez Aoshi alzó las dos cejas. El muchacho llegó a pensar que ésta mujercita tenía doble personalidad. ¡Si al principio había sido tímida y todo!

**-No es por nada, pero quiero decirles que yo estoy en contra de todo esto. Del divorcio, y del intercambio de parejas-** todos los presentes la miraron. Los adultos con un poco de tristeza y el chico con curiosidad.

_-"¡No me miren así!"-_ exclamó su subconsciente **– Verán, del punto que lo miren, esto es ridículo. ¿No han pensado en lo que pensarán el resto de los familiares?-** cuestionó la muchacha.

**-Pues nosotros ya hemos hablado-** dijo Seijuro **–y no encuentran ni un problema en ello.**

**-En nuestro caso tampoco-** agregó el cabeza de los Shinomori**- nos dijeron que hiciéramos lo que se nos diera la gana, después de todo Okon y yo siempre hemos hecho lo que hemos querido- **y alzó los hombros.

La muchacha no podía creer lo que oía. Era uno de sus argumentos más fuertes y ya estaba hecho estropajo. Tenía que probar con el siguiente.

**-¿Y qué hay de las apariencias? ¿Eso no les importa?-** dijo la chica con renovados bríos.

**-¿Tu crees que eso es importante cielo?-** contrapreguntó su madre **-¿Y nuestros sentimientos?- **cuestionó nuevamente **-Misao, para ser joven tienes un pensamiento muy anticuado- **acotó para finalizar Tokio.

Era oficial. A todos en esa mesa se les había ido un tornillo. La única cuerda era ella.

**-¡Es que no lo entienden!-** sip, la princesa había perdido la paciencia **- ¡son unos egoístas! ¡No piensan en lo que Aoshi-kun y yo podamos sentir! ¡No les importa arrastrar a sus hijos a la miseria!...**

**-A mi no me importa-** indicó el muchacho con un tono frío.

**-¡QUE!-** los ojos de Misao se ensancharon tanto, al punto de parecer bolas de billar **-¡¿COMO QUE NO TE IMPORTA?!-** gritó apretando los puños.

**-Si quieren hacerlo bien por ellos-** respondió indiferente **–deberías dejar de gritar o la sopa se te va a enfriar- **finalizó el chico, quién continúo comiendo.

Y fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Misao se sintió tan ofendida que sintió ganas de llorar. Tan molesta estaba, que sin darse cuenta sus lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas, sin poder detenerlas.

_-"¿Por qué tenía que ponerme a llorar ahora?"-_ pensó con amargura.

**-Mi-chan-** sólo pudo decir su preocupada madre, mientras el resto de los presentes la observaban sorprendidos.

**-Oka-san y Otou-san podrán ser los padres más irresponsables del mundo, podrán pasarse trabajando sin telefonearme una sola vez en el día y tampoco les importa si llego tarde a casa, pero aún así son mis padres y los aprecio. No soportaría tener que tomar partido por uno de ustedes-** la joven finalmente se sienta, teniendo la vista fija en su plato de sopa ya frío. Los señores Makimashi sonrieron.

**-¿Era eso lo que te preocupaba cielo?-** preguntó Tokio.

La respuesta afirmativa de Misao no se hizo esperar.

**-¡Pues ya no te preocupes más!-** dijo Seijuro **–nosotros hemos pensado en eso y…-**

**-¡Arrendaremos una gran casa y viviremos los seis juntos!-** exclamaron los cuatro adultos al unísono.

La muchacha estaba por colapsar.

**-La idea es que nosotros los adultos podamos vivir nuestro idilio y ustedes tener a sus padres cuando los necesiten. Y no se preocupen, a la vista del censo, ustedes mantienen sus apellidos- **explicó Okon.

Los ojos de Misao a esas alturas eran dos espirales.

**-¡Vamos Misao-chan!-** animó su padre **-¡Dí que sí! ¡Di que sí!-** rogó esta vez, poniéndole a su hija una cara de cordero degollado.

_-"Otou-san eres un tramposo"-_ exclamó mentalmente _–"el sabe que no me resisto a ESA cara"-_ agregó.

**-Está bien-** capituló finalmente la joven **–pero que conste, no quiere decir que éste de acuerdo- **sintiéndose ya derrotada.

**-¡YAY!-** gritaron los adultos **– ¡Misao-chan ha dicho que sí!-** gritaban todos (N/A: a excepción de Aoshi, quien como bien saben, el no demuestra sus sentimientos), mientras lanzaban confeti al aire.

**-Oye muchacha-** Saito se había dirigido a la joven **Makimashi -¿puedo llamarte comadreja?- **hurgó en sus bolsillos para sacar una caja de cigarros y un encendedor**- eres pequeña y delgaducha, te pareces a una-** extrajo un cigarro de la caja, lo acercó a su boca y lo prendió. Inhaló su tabaco y de una forma pausada exhaló una gran bocanada de humo.

**-…-** Misao no respondió, sólo atinó a poner una cara de profundo odio.

**-Bien-** decidió **-como no dices nada, te has ganado el apelativo de comadreja-** haciendo caso omiso a la cara de odio de la chica- **¡Hey no te enojes! Yo les he puesto sobrenombre a todos. Aoshi es el cubo de hielo, tu madre es la comadreja mayor…-**

**-¡Te escuché Saito!-** dijo la aludida.

**-Vamos cariño, le decía a tu hija que todos tenemos sobrenombres-** dirigió su mirara a la niña **-de hecho a mi me llaman lobo…-**

**-Lobo sarnoso querrás decir-** dijo Misao bien bajito.

**-Jajajaja-** río el señor Shinomori **–estamos a mano entonces comadreja-chan-** finalizó, luego de que posara su mano en la cabeza de la muchacha y desordenara su cabello, con tranquilidad encendió otro cigarro y miró su reloj de pulsera **-son las diez de la noche-** acotó.

**-¡Oh no!-** exclamó Okon **–ya es la hora de los adultos y estamos atrasados.**

_-"¿Hora de los adultos?"-_ pensaron los más jóvenes simultáneamente.

**-Espero que no tenga nada que ver con lo que estoy pensando-** dijeron Misao y Aoshi al unísono.

**-¡Vaya! ¡Si se comunican mentalmente!-** dijo muy emocionada Okon.

Se miraron. Ella se había sonrojado y él no entendía porqué. A veces las mujeres eran muy difíciles de comprender.

* * *

**oOo**

**-Misao, quiero que trates bien a Aoshi-kun-** rogó su madre.

**-Mira comadreja-chan, lo único que pedimos es que no envenenes a mi hijo. Sé que la comadreja mayor-chan cocina muy mal y suponiendo que tú eres su hija y pensando que existe la genética, tú debes ser tan mala cocinera como ella- **sacó otro cigarro de su bolsillo y lo encendió (N/A: ¡Ya va el tercero! ¡Éste hombre va a morir de cáncer pulmonar!)

**-Claro que no lo soy-** aclaró la muchacha **–de hecho aprendí a cocinar en otro lado, a si que no te preocupes por Aoshi-estatua-kun-** el muchacho la miró **–er… es decir, Aoshi-san jajaja**- rectificó.

**-¡Ya Saito deja de hablar y vámonos!-** intervino Okon **-¡Nos vemos mañana!-** se despidió.

**-¡MAÑANA!-** gritaron los muchachos.

**-¡Sayonara!-** se despidieron finalmente los adultos.

* * *

**oOo**

Esa cena fue de lo más extraña. Finalmente llegué a la conclusión, que los Shinomori (incluyendo Shinomori junior) son buenas personas. De hecho descubrimos ciertas coincidencias que es mí deber señalar. Resulta que el apellido de soltera de Okon-san es Kachiwazaki y ¿adivinen qué? ¡Es el mismo apellido que tiene Okina-ero-sensei!, y claro, ella es su hija y por ende, la estatua caminante es su nieto, quién por cierto es el heredero universal del dojo Oniwabanshuu, dojo en el que yo crecí como kenpoista y en el que yo hago clases. Mi mundo no puede ser tan cruel. Indirectamente ese cubo de hielo es mi jefe y mi sensei ¡Tendrá ojos muy lindos! ¡Pero no le soporto!

Supimos también, que los Shinomori son nativos de Kyoto. Saito-san y Okon-san pidieron traslado, para venirse a vivir a Tokyo. El lobo sarnoso es el comandante de la Policía de Tokyo, por ende tendrá que ir todos los días hasta el distrito de Nerima, allá donde están los más famosos estudios de animé. Por otro lado, Okon-san es publicista de una empresa de cosméticos llamada "Sakura" que se encuentra en el distrito de Minato, zona que es muy concurrida por las noches, porque hay pubs, discotheques y karaokes. De hecho Kaoru-chan, Sano-kun y yo vamos a veces.

La estatua de hielo estudiaba Derecho en la Universidad Shogun de Kyoto y ahora ha sido transferido a la Universidad Edo de Tokyo. Para mi mala suerte, yo también estudio Derecho en la Universidad Edo y para colmo, ¡vamos en el mismo puñetero año! Imagínense, el y yo yendo juntos a la universidad, caminando por el romántico sendero de árboles de cerezo, tomados de la mano y el diciéndome palabras tiernas. ¡Por Kami-sama! Si el es el cubo de hielo Shinomori, no debo imaginarme escenas como esas con él o.ó. Lo más cercano a la realidad es que ir con él seria como ir sola, como no habla y ni siquiera te mira, apuesto a que le daría exactamente igual mí presencia.

Bueno, no todo se tiene en ésta vida. Y eso me recuerda que él en éste momento está a mi lado, me está hablando, ¿está hablándome?, parece que está tratando de avisarme de algo y…

¡POC!

Mierda. Choqué con un poste.

* * *

**oOo**

Que niña más tonta. Por andar de despistada por la vida choca con un poste, y lo peor de todo es que se ha desmayado y no me queda más que cargarla hasta su casa, ¡pero si es más pesada que un saco de patatas!

Menos mal que he anotado la dirección de los Makimashi, si no, tendría que estar hasta el fin de los tiempos esperando a que la "princesita" se despierte.

Mirándola bien, la niñita no está nada de fea, que va, si es bien bonita la condenada. Pequeña, delgada. Es perfecta para mí. ¿Y si la beso? Está dormida no se enterará. ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? ¡Si supuestamente ella no me gusta y yo no debería estar diciendo esto! Bien dicen que por la boca muere el pez. Por eso yo nunca hablo, pero siempre escucho y observo. En todo caso no me viene mal descargarme. ¡Yo también tengo derecho a opinar! o.ó (N/A: Anarchy in Tokyo xD)

* * *

**oOo**

**-¿Dónde estoy?-** pregunta Misao un poco confusa.

**-¡Misao-chan!-** exclama un joven muy preocupada **–ya despertaste – **agregó contenta.

**-Kaoru-chan… ¿cómo…?-** intentó preguntar.

**-Bueno, yo estaba fuera de mi casa cuando lo vi pasar, y me fijé que te llevaba en brazos. Me acerqué. Le pregunté que había pasado, le dije que yo te conocía y lo dejé entrar-** finalizó la ojiazul alzando los hombros -**ahora lo que me vas a explicar es que ¿cómo lograste que ese portento de hombre, te trajera en brazos hasta aquí? Eres una pillina Misao-** agregó guiñando un ojo **–le avisaré a Shinomori-san que has despertado, ha estado preguntando por ti-** dijo en tono pícaro –**Yo no sé lo que le has hecho al pobre, Misao-** claudicó, al tiempo que abandonaba la habitación.

**-¡Kami-sama!, si viene se burlará de mi-** exclamó desesperada - **¡Ya sé!... me haré la dormida-** decidió.

Momentos después la puerta se abrió y se volvió a cerrar. Misao estaba acostada boca arriba, tapada hasta el cuello y su pelo azabache suelto, diseminado por la almohada. Tenía los ojos firmemente cerrados.

_-"Que se vaya"-_ pensó la chica _–"que se vaya"-_ repitió.

Al entrar, el muchacho quedó gratamente sorprendido. La muchacha despierta podrá ser una molestia, pero dormida era otra cosa. Se veía muy hermosa con su cabello suelto, enmarcando su rostro pálido. Sin el ser consciente de lo que hacía, se inclinó hacia ella, observó su rostro: sus ojos cerrados, se pequeña nariz y esa boca roja que lo llamaba, lo hechizaba, tenía que tomarlos fuera como fuera. Y así lo hizo. Besó sus labios de una forma suave, sin prisa, como una leve caricia. Se separó de ella y reparó nuevamente en su rostro. Esta vez ese color pálido de sus mejillas estaba adornado con un ligero tono carmín.

Sonrío abiertamente, como no lo hacía en años. Se fue alejando de ella y finalmente se oyó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse.

La joven muy sorprendida se incorporó rápidamente, no daba crédito a lo que había sucedido.

_-"¡Me ha besado!"-_ vociferó su alter ego mental _–"¿Y Ahora? ¿Cómo voy a hacer para mirarlo a la cara?"- _se cuestionó.

**-Supongo que no habrá problema-** concluyó **–el creyó que yo estaba dormida-** decidió **–no tengo nada que temer-** se autoconvenció.

* * *

**oOo**

Así, mis padres y los Shinomori se divorciaron de verdad. Aún no se han casado, porque según la machista Ley de Divorcio japonesa, las mujeres deben casarse seis meses después a la separación.

Así están las cosas: Cuatro desconocidos con su hijo e hija comparten el mismo techo. De hecho, ya no somos exactamente seis personas, si no que ¡ahora somos siete! A la partida se ha agregado Okina-ero-sensei. Y eso es porque nos hemos mudado a su casa, la cual es de un estilo tradicional japonés. Es decir, que comemos sentados en cojines, dormimos en futón y que además posee en hermoso jardín, el cual tiene un estanque aún más bello.

Nuestro nuevo hogar se encuentra al lado del dojo Oniwabanshuu, en el distrito Taito, donde está el Templo Sensogi, lugar en el que Aoshi-estatua-kun pasa casi todo el fin de semana, y es literal. Yo le pregunté al lobo sarnoso que tanto hacía el refrigerador andante metido allí, y me dijo que él iba a meditar ¡Si hasta me ha pedido que le lleve el té! ¡Y dijo que era el mejor que había probado! Eso demuestra en que hay momentos en que Shinomori junior no es tan borde.

Y hablando de él. Me acordé de lo que no me tenía que acordar. ¿Les conté que ese beso me persigue en cada momento? Desde que me despierto, hasta que me acuesto, pasando por mi hora de estudio y por mi jornada laboral. ¡Cuánto me odio! ¡Por el bien de la humanidad el cubo de hielo no me debe gustar! Prometí no bajar la guardia, y es lo primero que hago. A veces pienso que Shinomori sabía que yo estaba despierta. ¡Arghh! Makimashi no pienses más en él.

* * *

**oOo**

**-¡Ohayo Misao-chan!-** saludó una sonriente Kaoru.

**-¡Ohayo Kaoru-chan! ¿Qué tal estás?-** devolvió el saludo la ojiverde.

**-Aquí como siempre. Para variar mis padres peleando. Parece que oka-san le compró una cara mansión a su amante y otou-san se ha enterado. Lo peor es que a otou-san no le importa que ella le sea infiel, si no, lo que más le interesa es el dinero. Por eso nunca me casaré- **resolvió la ojiazul.

**-¿Eso significa que no te gustan los hombres Kaoru-chan?-** preguntó inocentemente la joven Makimashi.

**-¡Claro que me gustan!-** exclamó Kaoru escandalizada **–Me encantan los hombres, pero no el matrimonio. ¿Es necesario casarse cuando existe amor?-** cuestionó, mirando fijamente a su compañera.

**-Seguro-** contestó la aludida **–tal como mis padres y los Shinomori, se nota a leguas que se aman, por eso yo ya no puedo oponerme a sus propósitos. ¡Me hacen quedar como la mala de la película!- **cruzó los brazos e hizo un mohín.

**-¡Vaya!-** Kaoru detuvo la marcha, haciendo que Misao se devolviese y se pusiera frente a ella **–no entiendo como tus padres se pudieron haber separado, si se llevan tan bien-** siguió caminando tranquila.

**-Yo pregunté lo mismo Kaoru-chan-** respondió la muchacha al tiempo que alzaba los hombros **–verás…-

* * *

**

**Flas****hback**

**-¡Mi-chan!-** llamó Tokio **–ven a tomar té cariño-** agregó.

**-¡Ya voy oka-san!-** exclamó la muchacha _–"¡Qué raro! Nosotros nunca tomamos el té"-_ pensó la chica extrañada, mientras bajaba las escaleras y tomaba su posición en la mesa, frente a sus padres. Ya sentada, su padre comenzó a hablar.

**-Misao-chan, queremos decirte algo muy importante, pero por favor no te alteres-** rogó Seijuro Makimashi.

_-"Con razón toda ésta parafernalia"-_ ató cabos Misao.

**-Verás…-** comenzó la madre y miró a su esposo.

**-¡Vamos a divorciarnos!-** terminaron ambos al unísono. Los dos miraron nerviosamente la reacción de su hija, la cual se quedó extrañamente callada, con la vista fija en sus progenitores, hasta que de pronto…

**-¡Jajaja!-** empezó a reír la ojiverde **-¡seguro es otra de sus bromas de mal gusto!- **terminó de decir en medio de su ataque de risa.

**-¿Nos ves cara de chiste?-** preguntó el cabeza de familia muy serio, al tiempo que el rostro de su esposa se tornaba igualmente severo.

**-¿Crees que jugaríamos con algo así, cielo?-** cuestionó la madre en tono grave.

**-¿Eso significa que no es una broma?-** lanzó la joven Makimashi. Estaba muy sorprendida, nunca había visto a sus padres tan serios desde que tenía memoria **–eso significa que…-** se quedó pensando un momento **-¡¿qué diablos es eso?!-** gritó tan fuerte que se escuchó hasta en el monte Fuji.

**End Flashback

* * *

**

**oOo**

**-Y de ese modo comenzaron mis días de sufrimiento Kaoru-chan-** dijo Misao en un tono lúgubre.

**-A mi se me ocurre que tú no sufres mucho. ¿Le llamas sufrir el hecho de convivir con tamaño espécimen del género masculino? Tú no lo quieres reconocer, pero lo disfrutas-** opinó Kaoru.

**-Vamos Kaoru-chan-** comenzó la ojiverde**- si no me gusta, menos lo voy a disfrutar-** finalizó la chica **– si el asunto es tan raro, y todo porque…-

* * *

**

**Flashback**

**-¡Los Shinomori! ¿¡Quiénes son!?-** vociferó por enésima vez nuestra protagonista.

**-Son una pareja que conocimos en el viaje a París-** dijo su madre con tranquilidad.

**-Estábamos en el mismo grupo y pues, congeniamos bien, demasiado bien-** continúo Seijuro sonriendo a su esposa **– mientras viajábamos yo me enamoré de la señora Shinomori, y tu madre de su marido.**

Los ojos de Misao eran dos puntitos. **-¿Amor?-** preguntó pasmada.

**-Así es-** sonrió su madre.

**-Los cuatro discutimos todo éste asunto, y bueno decidimos intercambiar de parejas y volver a casarnos-** intervino el padre igual de sonriente que su esposa.

**-¡Intercambiar parejas!-** exclamó Misao con espanto **-¿¡Díganme que esto es mentira!? ¡Nunca he escuchado una historia más ridícula!-** gritó la ojiverde aún más consternada **-¡Onegai! ¡Sean más razonables!-** rogó la chica para finalizar.

**-Entiéndenos Mi-chan-** rogó a su vez Tokio **–conocer a los Shinomori nos ha recordado lo que es estar enamorado y queremos atesorar ese hermoso sentimiento. Así que por favor, perdónanos-** dijo la madre para zanjar la conversación.

**End Flashback

* * *

**

**oOo**

**-Yo entiendo que mis padres sean un poco excéntricos, pero esto ¡ha pasado de la raya!-** exclamó Misao.

**-Pero Misao-chan, si tus padres son muy simpáticos, me caen bien-** opinó Kaoru sonriendo -**no son como mis padres, quienes están juntos sólo por su conveniencia. Otou-san por las apariencias y oka-san por el dinero. Mis padres debieron divorciarse hace mucho – **finalizó con tristeza.

Misao en ese momento no supo que decir.

* * *

**oOo**

Creo haberles contado que Kaoru-chan y yo somos las mejores amigas. Ella me entiende y puede comprender cada uno de mis problemas. En ocasiones me aconseja de tal modo que llega a solucionar mis dificultades. Pero a veces, siento que yo de algún modo debería ayudarla y no sé como.

El punto es que Kaoru-chan es una muchacha muy hermosa y lo digo no porque sea mi amiga, si no porque es la verdad. Es un poco más alta que yo, es delgada y su cabello es largo. A veces lo lleva suelto, y otras lo lleva amarrado en una cola de caballo. Sus ojos tienen una forma muy bonita y son un color azul oscuro, muy profundo. Además es una gran deportista, está en el club de Kendo de la universidad y hace clases en el dojo Kamiya, que pertenece a su familia. Y para finalizar debo destacar que también es una chica muy inteligente. Es estudiante de segundo año de literatura y va en el mismo establecimiento que yo.

A pesar de ello, ella rechaza las invitaciones de sus admiradores y todo por culpa de sus padres, no de forma directa, pero sí indirectamente. En todos estos años, me he fijado que han mermado la autoestima de Kaoru-chan, desde que estábamos en la escuela e incluso ahora en la universidad. De hecho nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con la decisión de mi amiga de estudiar literatura. Según su padre, porque no pega con su status y según su madre, porque no ganará el dinero suficiente. Su padre dice que ella es una inútil por no estudiar lo que el estimaba conveniente, y su madre opina que es una tonta, por no haber aceptado una propuesta de matrimonio que le hizo un millonario inglés, cuando tenía 17 años.

En conclusión, Kaoru-chan no ha tenido una vida familiar decente, desde que ella tiene memoria. En primer lugar porque su padre, Hiashi (N/A: otro padre malo, pobre de Hinata-chan T.T) Kamiya, es dueño de una gran empresa de tabaco y no pasa en la casa. Por otro lado, su madre, Yumi Kamiya, viaja todo el tiempo con el zángano de su amante, Makoto Shishio. Las malas lenguas dicen que Kaoru-chan es hija de ese señor y por eso su padre la rechaza. Pobre Kaoru-chan, si no fuera por su tutor de Kendo, Kenshin Himura, mi amiga ya habría colapsado.

Por mi lado, yo la ayudo en lo que puedo. La llevo a mi casa y le doy el ambiente familiar que le hace falta. Quizás ella valora más a mis padres que yo misma.

La joven siguió cavilando, hasta que el golpe seco de un bolso contra su cabeza, la hizo reaccionar.

* * *

**oOo**

**-Misao-** exclamó un apuesto muchacho de ojos hielo. La muchacha tenía un insistente tic en el ojo.

**-¡Ohayo Shinomori-kun**!- saludó Kaoru al chico.

**-Ohayo Kaoru-dono-** respondió Aoshi, mientras jalaba a la ojiverde y la alejaba de su compañera.

**-¡Pero que diantres te pasa!-** gritó Misao, la cual trataba de zafarse del apuesto hombre.

Kamiya Kaoru no pudo hacer más que sonreír.

* * *

**oOo**

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-** cuestionó la muchacha, sin dejar de observar que Shinomori junior tenía lo suyo. Es muy alto, atlético y no pudo dejar pasar el hecho de que se vestía muy bien. Además estaban esos ojos, esa mirada hielo que la derretía (N/A: que paradoja), esa mirada que le anulaba la voluntad, por lo que el chico podía hacer y deshacer con ella.

_-"Deja de pensar estupideces"-_ se regañó mentalmente.

**-En primera, deberías tenerme un poco más de respeto**** – **le espetó muy serio Aoshi **-en segunda, no conozco ésta universidad, por ende quiero que me guíes- **ordenó.

**-¡Ja! ¿Y tienes que ordenarme?-** discutió la chica muy molesta** – ¿no te han enseñado a pronunciar las palabras mágicas?-** agregó furibunda.

**-No-** dijo de modo bien frío **–contigo no me nace-** continúo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba hacia el campus.

_-"¿Pero qué demonios hace?"-_ pensó la muchacha muy nerviosa y con el rostro salpicado de un ligero carmín.

**-Vamos Misao apúrate-** ordenó el joven Shinomori.

**-¡Hai!-** exclamó la chica. Aoshi sonrió disimuladamente. La ojiverde se dio cuenta de su error **-¡Camino porque quiero, no porque tú me lo ordenas!-** rectificó.

* * *

**oOo**

Mientras nuestra pareja favorita se alejaba de una sonriente Kaoru, un joven se acercó a ella muy serio.

**-¿Quién es el sujeto que está hablando con Misao-chan?-** preguntó sin rodeos y con el entrecejo fruncido.

**-En primer lugar, buenos días Sano-kun. En segunda, ese sujeto es Shinomori Aoshi, nuevo alumno de la ****universidad y conocido de Misao- **contestó con algo de molestia.

**-Ya veo-** respondió secamente el muchacho, mirando hacia la pareja. Kaoru lo miró con curiosidad.

**-¡Misao-chan!-** gritó el muchacho, al tiempo que corría para alcanzarla. La única reacción del joven Shinomori fue alzar una ceja.

**-¡Sano-kun!-** sólo pudo exclamar la comadreja.

**-¿Querrías acompañarme a la biblioteca para que estudiemos un poco de Derecho Civil? Parece que Soujiro-siempre sonriente-sensei se ha acabronado y ha fijado un control-** propuso algo nervioso.

Antes de que la muchacha pudiese decir algo, nuestro cubo de hielo respondió por ella:

**-Ella no puede-** dijo muy serio **–ya se ha comprometido conmigo-** agregó seco **–lo sentimos-** acotó frío, mientras tomaba el brazo de Misao y la jalaba hacia delante.

El otro joven sólo atino a observarlos alejarse. Ese idiota no le caía nada de bien.

* * *

**oOo**

Luego de recorrer un buen tramo, cuando Misao se dio cuenta que Aoshi la llevaba sujeta firmemente del brazo, ésta recordó soltarse. El joven, quién al sentirse algo ligero, se volteó hacia ella.

**-¿Quién era ese?-** preguntó de improviso el muchacho, quién posaba sus orbes de color hielo en la chiquilla. La estaba mirando fijamente.

La chica no pudo evitar ponerse algo nerviosa. Por lo pronto, desvió sutilmente la mirada. Ese había sido un triunfo para Shinomori. Ambos lo sabían.

**-El es… el es…-** trataba de contestar mientras jugaba afanosamente con sus manos **– el es mi mejor amigo –**por fin logró responder **–es Sagara Sanosuke y estudiamos juntos desde la secundaria –**agregó.

**- O sea que tarde o temprano se te declarará-** acotó el chico.

**-No lo creo-** respondió la chica **–en nuestro penúltimo año de preparatoria yo le confesé que lo amaba, pero…-** de un momento a otro la chica se había truncado.

**-¿Pero?-** apuró Aoshi.

**-El me rechazó-** bajo la vista algo apenada.

Ahora era el turno de Shinomori para sorprenderse.

* * *

**oOo**

Sanosuke Sagara o Sano-kun, como yo le llamo, es mi mejor amigo. Supongo que eso es porque tenemos un carácter muy parecido, nos gustan las mismas cosas y además logramos llevarnos muy bien.

Hasta hace muy poco, es decir, hasta que me mudé al dojo Oniwabanshuu, nosotros tres vivíamos en la misma villa. Por lo tanto, a parte de ser cercanos en el colegio, éramos vecinos. Creo que toda esa cercanía, hizo que sucediera lo inevitable: que yo me enamorara de él. Eso sucedió en el último año de la secundaria y estuve casi toda la preparatoria buscando un momento para declarármele y bueno, en el penúltimo año, me armé de valor y le escribí una carta. Esa carta la guardé en su mochila, dentro de una revista o creo que era un manga, si no me equivoco, había salido recientemente una serie titulada Rurouni Kenshin y su protagonista era muy parecido al sensei de Kaoru-chan. El punto, es que yo salí muy feliz y cuando nos íbamos a nuestros hogares, Kaoru-chan me recordó inteligentemente, que se me había quedado mi equipo de gimnasia en el aula. Me devolví a buscarlo, pero creo que eso fue lo peor que pude haber hecho…

* * *

**Flashback**

**-¡Hey Sanosuke!-** llamó un amigo de él **-¿dónde está mi Jump?-** (N/A: hago referencia a los mangas que salen bajo la firma de Shonen Jump)- pregunta a continuación.

**-Está en mi bolso-** aclaró el moreno.

**-Ya lo buscaré-** respondió el aludido, quién revisó cuidadosamente el bolso, hasta que dio con la famosa revista. Al sacarla, una carta cae al suelo. El joven muy curioso comenzó a leerla en voz alta **–de Misao para Sanosuke-** leyó con un poco de burla –**es una carta de amor- **acotó.

Los muchachos que estaban alrededor de Sanosuke comenzaron a silbar.

**-¿A ti te gusta Misao-chan?-** preguntó uno de los jóvenes, mientras los demás ardían de curiosidad.

**-Claro que no-** contestó Sagara **–somos muy amigos para eso-** hizo una pausa **–yo no veo a Misao como una posible novia-** finalizó, mientras alzaba los hombros.

**End Flashback

* * *

**

**oOo**

Sano-kun no se había dado cuenta que yo había escuchado todo detrás de la puerta, supongo que el no se esperaba tal cosa, porque estaba sorprendido. Lo único que yo recuerdo, es que atiné a correr lejos de su presencia y no pude hacer más que llorar en la calle como un perro abandonado. Luego de eso, Sano-kun y yo estuvimos separados. Sin embargo, desde que entramos a la universidad, decidimos retomar nuestra amistad. Supongo que ya estábamos algo grandes para estar enojados por una niñería como esa.

* * *

**oOo**

**-¡Misao!-** un muchacho la zarandea suavemente.

**-¿Ah?-** fue la inteligente reacción de la muchacha.

**-Te preguntaba que edificio era ese-** dijo Aoshi alzando una ceja.

**-Ah… gomen-** se disculpó la muchacha **–Ese edificio es la biblioteca-** contestó –**no es un lugar muy concurrido por el alumnado, sin embargo, voy allí cuando quiero estar sola- **sonrió **–es muy bonito y apto para relajarse-** finalizó ya un poco más animada. La chica siguió caminando, hasta que una mano en su antebrazo se lo impidió.

**-Gomen nasai-** exclamó el muchacho de repente **–por haberte hecho recordar algo muy triste-** se acercó a ella y la abrazó **–gomen nasai- **repitió.

**-Ari… Arigatou, Aoshi-san-** a Misao le costaban hilar las palabras, por la sorpresa **–ya lo he superado- **trató de sonreír.

**-Me alegro-** mintió el cubo de hielo. Era palpable que ella aún no lo superaba, y de pronto sintió algo de pena por ella y una profunda rabia hacia ese Sagara. Siguió caminando como si nada. Misao lo sintió, parece que el se había dado cuenta que esa era una herida abierta, que aún no sanaba. Quizás con un poco de amor… ¿pero será el la persona indicada?

**-Por cierto-** acotó el joven Shinomori sin voltearse **–sé que cuando te besé estabas despierta – **y luego prosiguió con su caminata. Misao se detuvo.

_-"¿Pero cómo?"-_ se preguntó la ojiverde.

**-Muy fácil-** respondió Aoshi, como si supiera los cuestionamientos de la chica –**antes de besarte te observé, y no estabas sonrojada, en cambio, cuando lo hice, tenías un furioso carmín en tus mejillas-** claudicó.

**-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-** preguntó Misao con mucha curiosidad.

**-Por que me gustas-** contestó el muchacho muy tranquilo, como si no lo estuviera diciendo en serio. Y así la chica se lo hizo saber.

**-¿¡Puedes tomarme en serio en algún momento!?-** estalló la muchacha, al tiempo que buscaba alcanzar a Aoshi para hacerle saber su enojo.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que una figura muy enojada los observaba desde cerca.

**-No te la dejaré, Shinomori. Ella es mía, de nadie más-** decidió la figura.

**Continuará…

* * *

**

¡Hola! He aquí un nuevo cap. En realidad he reunido lo que era antiguamente el capitulo II y III, con el fin de que fuera más largo y se pudiese apreciar mejor la trama.

Primero un beso robado, luego un abrazo robado y finalmente un me gustas ¡Qué raro es este Aoshi! Y la figura que aparece al final. ¿Quién será?

¡Sorpresa!

* * *

**Agradecimientos a:**KlaraDlK. Gracias por leer y éste cap es para ti =)

* * *

Acepto toda crítica, mientras sea constructiva.

Saludos.-

* * *

PD: Cada vez que no dejan un review, dios mata a una comadreja, a un mapache, a un gallo, a una zorra y a un lobo. Además derrite a un cubo de hielo y quema a una escoba.

Muchas Gracias.-


	3. Capítulo II

**Juntos pero no revueltos.**

**Disclaimers:**Basado en Marmalade Boy de Wataru Yoshizumi, por lo menos en la idea principal. Los personajes tampoco son míos y se los pido prestados a Nobuhiro Watsuki con el objetivo de lidiar con mis locas fantasías.

**Summary:**¿Qué pasaría si a tus padres se les ocurre la gran idea de intercambiar parejas? Conoce el extraño mundo de Misao y Aoshi y su rara historia de amor. AU Longfic.

**Simbología:**

**-Negrita- **Diálogos

_-"Cursiva"-_ Pensamientos

(N/A: ) Acotaciones de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo ****II**

**Llueve sobre mojado.**

**-He escuchado todo Sano-kun-** dijo una voz muy molesta que se encontraba detrás de él.

**-…-** el muchacho dijo nada. Estaba observando atentamente el pasillo en el que Misao y Aoshi estaban, pero que ahora se encontraba vacío, dándole la espalda a la poseedora de esa voz.

**-No estás en posici****ón de decir esas cosas-** indicó la voz misteriosa.

**-¿Nani?-** cuestionó el joven, volteándose para encarar a la dueña de esas palabras **– ¿Kaoru-chan?-** se sorprendió Sanosuke.

**-La misma-** respondió la aludida **–no tienes ningún derecho a molestar a Misao-chan con tus estupideces-** comenzó **-déjame recordarte que fuiste tú quién la rechazó y ahora como bien sabrás, tiene la libertad de enamorarse de quien ella quiera-** hizo una pausa para respirar **-aunque te pese-** finalizó, mirando a su contrincante directamente a los ojos.

**-Tú no sabes nada-** contraargumentó Sagara.

**-Claro que lo sé-** dijo **– y me he fijado también que Misao-chan se ha sentido atraída por Shinomori-kun y que él es más serio de lo que aparenta- **manifestó la chica **–sea como sea, no te** **entrometas entre ellos, ¡ya es demasiado tarde para ti!-** exclamó la pelinegra, la cual se alejó del joven, para dedicarle una última mirada de advertencia, y retirarse de forma disimuladamente relajada hacia su salón.

Sanosuke no tuvo más reacción que mirar por la ventana los alrededores de la Universidad.

"_Eso ya lo veremos"-_ pensó el muchacho, antes de irse el también a sus clases.

* * *

**oOo**

No se por qué no me sorprende el hecho de que la estatua andante supiera que yo estaba despierta cuando se le ocurrió besarme. De hecho, hasta lo presentía.

Pero de allí a decirme que yo le gusto, me parece la estupidez más grande, que el hecho de que mis padres hayan intercambiado parejas, incluso he llegado a pensar que es más normal ver a mis padres y a los Shinomori conviviendo como familia feliz, que verme a mí misma junto al cubo de hielo. El sólo acto de imaginarlo me da escalofríos y no precisamente de miedo, si no, de una pequeña sensación placentera que me recorre todo el cuerpo.

A pesar de ello, no quiero hacerme falsas ilusiones. Es muy probable que no lo haya dicho en serio y haya sido un modo de justificar lo impulsivo de ese extraño suceso. Con todo, desde el fondo de mi corazón, deseo que nada de esto haya sido una broma, pero eso es un secreto y nadie debe saberlo.

* * *

**oOo**

**-Ohayo gozaimazu-** saluda un muchacho de ojos hielo a la mujer que está a cargo de la biblioteca **– busco un libro-**

**-¿Cuál sería?-** pregunta la bibliotecaria.

**-Sociedades ****de Hoji Sadojima-** (N/A: Esa es una de las cátedras a las que tengo que asistir xD) responde muy seriamente.

**-Hai, ya se lo busco-** la señora se levantó y se internó en las estanterías con el fin de cumplir con el encargo. Poco rato después, la mujer regresa con dicho texto, el cual se lo entrega al joven.

**-Arigatou-** pronuncia Aoshi, abandonando el mesón de atención, para dirigirse a los pupitres cercanos, para comenzar con la lectura de esa obra.

Tan tranquilo estaba el chico, que no sintió la presencia de otro joven acercarse a él, quien llevaba el cabello largo suelto, el cual era de un bonito color castaño, era tan alto como Aoshi y sus ojos eran de un hipnotizante color violeta.

**-Ohayo-** dijo por fin el muchacho, asustando a Aoshi, quien no lo demostró. (N/A: el no muestra sus sentimientos ¿ok?)

**-Ohayo-** responde el chico hielo, al tiempo que regresaba a su lectura.

El otro joven se sentó en el pupitre de al lado y se acercó más.

**-¿Qué lees?-** preguntó.

Por toda respuesta, Aoshi lo miró. El otro chico sonreía de medio lado. Eso le dio una muy mala espina a la estatua andante.

**-Me llamo Shougo Amakusa-** se presentó **-¿Y tú?-** cuestionó para volver a sonreír.

_-"Que miedo. Es muy extraño__. Siento como si quisiera seducirme"-_ pensó Aoshi con terror _–"yo me viro"-_ decidió.

**-Er…-** se levantó de la silla **–Shinomori… Shinomori Aoshi-** dijo algo nervioso, mientras cogía su mochila, el libro y abandonaba la estancia lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían.

La sonrisa del castaño se hizo aún más deslumbrante.

_-"A sí que Shinomori __¿Eh?"-_ caviló.

* * *

**oOo**

**-¿Shinomori-kun?-** preguntó una voz.

**-¿Ah?-** única reacción del cubo de hielo.

**-¿Por qué sales tan apurado de la biblioteca?-** cuestionó la misma voz preocupada.

**-Kaoru-dono-** se limitó a decir **-¿Usted también frecuenta ésta biblioteca?-** dispara el muchacho, con el fin de desviar el tema.

**-Claro-** indicó la chica **–pero por favor, no me trates de usted, que me hace sentir anciana- **rogó a su vez **–y en cuánto a tu pregunta, pues yo me encargo de la revista literaria de la universidad-**

**-Ah-** pronunció simplemente el joven.

**-Pero si tú quieres, puedes comprármela ahora-** exigió la señorita Kamiya, al tiempo que extraía una revista de su bolso, y la ponía en las manos de Shinomori **-valen 250 yens-** anunció muy animada. Luego agregó: **-la crisis económica nos está matando-** su moral decayó falsamente **–si no vendo revista alguna, ya no podrá se publicada-** finalizó con aparente tristeza.

**-Si no queda de otra-** comenzó el dueño de los ojos hielo **-la compraré-** claudicó.

**-¡YAY!-** exclamó Kaoru.

_-"Y yo que pensaba que era sólo Misao la que estaba loca"-_ pensó Aoshi con resignación.

Mientras eso sucedía, una voz conocida se hizo escuchar.

**-¿Por qué estás tan feliz Kaoru-chan?-** cuestionó.

**-¡Misao-chan!, Shinomori-kun ha comprado mi revista-** dijo la pelinegra muy contenta, mientras bailaba alrededor de la pareja, quienes la miraban extrañados. Misao se acercó al cubo de hielo.

**-¿Qué hizo ésta vez?-** preguntó la ojiverde, quién se afirmó de uno de los hombros del muchacho y se puso de puntitas para acercarse a su oído, con el fin de que éste la escuchara mejor. El chico sintió un escalofrío repentino, pero agradable.

**-Fingió tristeza-** respondió el chico algo turbado.

**-Típico de ella-** dijo la joven Makimashi, poniendo los brazos en jarra **–Aoshi- san-** comenzó la niña **–yo no sabía que fueras tan corazón de abuelita- **finalizó.

**-…-** Shinomori sólo la observó. Ese día la muchacha estaba especialmente preciosa. Llevaba una falda plisada negra a las rodillas, una polera blanca de mangas largas, estampada con un estilizado gato negro y calzaba unos zapatos oscuros que poseían una correa que se amarraban en la zona de sus tobillos. El joven se dio una patada mental frente a ese pensamiento. Eran casi hermanos. Si bien no lo eran de sangre, pero de cualquier modo vivían en la misma casa y sus padres confiaban en que ellos, especialmente él, se tratarían como tal.

**-¡Hey! Shinomori-kun-** pronunció Kaoru **–te quedaste pegado un momento- **dijo la chica en tono de chanza, para luego agregar muy bajito **–todo el mundo se da cuenta que Misao-chan se ve preciosa hoy, te recomiendo que te apures, si no otro se lo dirá primero-** advirtió.

El joven no tuvo más remedio que asentir.

**-¿Y Misao?-** preguntó.

**-Fue abducida por Sano-kun-** respondió la pelinegra **–te recomiendo que la esperes-** agregó.

**-Hai-** fue la seca contestación del chico.

**-Bueno, yo voy**** atrasada. Debo ir al dojo, me corresponde entrenamiento con Kenshin-** dijo a modo de despedida **–despídeme de Misao-chan-** pidió guiñándole un ojo –**con beso y todo-** finalizó, para luego dirigirse hacia su destino.

* * *

**oOo**

**-¿Querías decirme algo Sano-kun?-** cuestionó Misao, al tiempo que se apoyaba en uno de los muros del establecimiento.

**-Si claro Misao-chan-** respondió el aludido, posicionándose frente a ella.

**-¿Y de que se trata?-** inquirió –**debo apurarme porque acompañaré a Aoshi-san al trabajo-** dijo la chica.

El otro muchacho explotó.

**-¡Aoshi! ¡Aoshi! ¡Aoshi! ¡¿Por qué siempre él Misao?!-** vociferó molesto, golpeando la pared con un puño, justo al lado de la joven.

La muchacha estaba atónita. No sabía que decir.

**-Sano-kun…-** verbalizó débilmente.

**-¿Te digo qué Misao?-** se acercó a la ojiverde y apoyó sus manos en la muralla, a ambos lados de la chica.

**-Hai-** asintió nerviosa. Sagara se dio cuenta de ello y acercó su rostro al de la muchacha.

**-Estoy muy celoso, muy celoso-** dijo el chico muy bajito **-¿Sabes por qué?-** miró fijamente las orbes verdes de su acompañante. La niña decía nada.

**-¡Dí algo de una puñetera vez!-** exclamó el muchacho muy alterado, mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la zamarreaba rudamente.

**-¡Qué es lo que te pasa Sanosuke!-** gritó la chiquilla, quién se separó de él y no tuvo más opción que apoyarse en el muro.

**-Me pasa Misao, que me gustas mucho y nada ni nadie, ni siquiera Shinomori me van a separar de ti-** se sinceró el chico.

**-¿Pero qué…?-** alcanzó a decir la joven Makimashi, pero no tuvo tiempo de nada, porque Sagara fue más rápido.

Tomó a la muchacha de los hombros, la empotró en la pared y la besó salvajemente, mientras el chico se apretaba en contra de ella. Misao no pensaba. El joven sin permiso de nada estaba acariciando la boca femenina con su lengua y probando del néctar de su acompañante. Sus manos se habían deslizado a su cintura, la cual sujetaba posesivamente, aproximándola más a él si fuese posible.

Cuando la boca del chico abandonó la suya, para dirigirse a su blanco cuello, algo en la mente de Misao hizo ¡clic!

**-Basta Sanosuke-** dijo débilmente.

**-Vamos Misao-** rogó el chico con voz anhelante **–yo se que quieres esto tanto como yo- **supuso.

La muchacha lo separó de sí.

**-Esto no debería ser así Sanosuke-** dijo la ojiverde muy dolida **-¡Eramos amigos!-** vociferó, mientras empujaba a Sagara y se iba corriendo de allí, sin mirarlo a la cara.

**-¡Yo no puedo ser tu amigo Misao!-** Gritó el chico por última vez, al tiempo que veía al objeto de su amor alejarse de el.

Lo único que pudo hacer, fue suspirar derrotado y recorrer con su lengua sus propios labios para recordar el sabor de la boca de ella, quien corría de él como si fuera lepra.

_-"No voy a rendirme Misao"-_ decidió.

* * *

**oOo**

La chica seguía corriendo, corría y corría. Sentía que si se detenía lloraría sin control.

Lo que ella no sabía, era que sus lágrimas rodaban incesantes por sus mejillas y que nada podía hacer para detenerlas.

* * *

**oOo**

En la entrada de la universidad, esperaba Aoshi pacientemente a que la menuda figura de su "hermana" se hiciera visible. Hasta que la halló. Desde lejos se veía que ella corría, pero cuando la vio de cerca, su corazón sufrió un vuelco: Ella estaba llorando. Al momento que ella pasó por su lado, no pudo hacer más que partir tras ella.

La chica se detuvo en un hermoso parque. El muchacho la observó refugiarse en un árbol, sentarse en el pasto y esconder su rostro entre sus manos, para seguir sollozando desconsolada. Aoshi se acercó a ella, se agachó a su altura y apoyo una de sus manos en uno de los hombros de la joven, quien alzó el rostro.

**-Aoshi-san-** exclamó algo turbada. Sus ojos seguían vidriosos –**Abráceme por favor- **rogó.

Las defensas del chico habían caído. Ese semblante lleno de tristeza había hecho mella en su conciencia. Realizó lo que ella le pedía. La abrazó fuerte y dejó que ella enterrara su rostro en su pecho, mientras que él le acariciaba su cabello sedoso. Esperaría a que ella se calmara y la llevaría a casa. No necesitaba preguntar nada, sabía que el culpable de todo era Sagara. Pero ya las pagaría. Por lo pronto, Misao era lo más importante, ella debía recuperarse y él la ayudaría.

* * *

**oOo**

Misao se calmó pronto, lo que se tradujo en quedarse dormida en el pecho de su salvador. El chico sonrió quedamente, la tomó en brazos y decidió llevarla a la casa de Kaoru, quien era la persona más idónea para averiguar lo sucedido entre Misao y Sagara.

Al llegar a la puerta de la casa Kamiya, decidió tocar el timbre. Fue recibido por un joven pelirrojo, atlético y de mediana estatura, pero seguramente más alto que Misao y Kaoru. Sus grandes ojos violetas denotaban una gran amabilidad y entregaban tranquilidad a quien le miraba.

**-Ohayo gozaimazu-** saludó el pelirrojo, observó a los visitantes y se sorprendió **-Misao-dono…-** pronunció **-¿qué ha sucedido?-** preguntó preocupado a Aoshi **–mejor llamaré a Kaoru-dono- **dijo **–pase por aquí- **agregó y luego se dirigió a una sirvienta: **Hikari-dono, vaya al dojo y avise a Kaoru-dono que se requiere su presencia aquí. Y que sea rápido, por favor-**

**-Hai Himura-san-** la mujer hizo una referencia y se fue.

**-Gracias-** sólo pudo decir el ojiazul.

**-No hay por qué-** el chico a quién llamaban Himura sólo sonrío cordialmente.

Sin mediar una palabra, recorrieron la mansión Kamiya. Subieron a la segunda planta, cruzaron un pasillo y el muchacho de los ojos violetas se detuvo en la última puerta.

**-Esta es la habitación de Kaoru-dono-** anunció **–dejemos a Misao-dono en la cama- **ordenó.

Cuando los chicos estaban a punto de salir de la habitación, la joven Kamiya hacía acto de presencia. Estaba ataviada con un gi blanco, un hakama azul y con ella traía una shinai, lo que demostraba que la muchacha había comenzado a entrenar.

**-¿Qué sucede Kenshin?-** cuestionó la cansada mujer, quien había venido raudamente desde el dojo hasta su propia habitación. En ese momento, se percató de la presencia de Aoshi y la de Misao, la cual se encontraba en su propia cama **-¿Alguien puede explicarme que está pasando aquí?-** miró a Shinomori muy seriamente.

**-Encontré a Misao en un parque, estaba dormida y tenía señales de haber llorado-** resumió el cubo de hielo, omitiendo el hecho de haber consolado a la chica que dormía cerca suya.

**-Ya veo-** la mirada de la pelinegra se suavizó **–de aquí me hago cargo yo, velaré su sueño y cuando despierte hablaré con ella-** indicó **–no te preocupes más Shinomori-kun-** hizo el amago de sonreir **–Kenshin- **llamó.

**-¿Si Kaoru-dono?-** se acercó solícito.

**-Atiende a Shinomori-kun por favor-** pidió la chica.

**-Esta bien Kaoru-dono-** asintió **–Shinomori-san-** dijo **–acompáñeme por favor- **señaló amable.

**-Hai-** contestó la estatua andante.

**-Gracias Kenshin-** agradeció Kaoru, antes de que los jóvenes abandonaran el cuarto.

* * *

**oOo**

El pelirrojo de nueva cuenta, guío al ojiazul hacia al dojo, el cual se encontraba al lado de la mansión Kamiya. Al llegar, el chico de ojos violetas invitó a Aoshi a sentarse, mientras realizaba la ceremonia del té. Al terminar, ofreció la primera taza al visitante y luego se servía la suya propia.

**-¿Esta bueno?-** preguntó al fin.

**-Uno de los mejores que he probado-** indicó el dueño de los ojos hielo.

**-¿A si que ya ha probado el té de Misao-dono?-** preguntó con inocencia el pelirrojo.

**-Claro-** respondió Aoshi muy turbado **–y le digo que también es muy bueno- **agregó.

**-¡Ni que lo diga! Yo también lo he probado. Misao-dono no sólo es patadas ni saltos, no señor. Fue también aprendiz de sacerdotisa en el templo Ishin Shishi, perteneciente a la familia Yukishiro. Tomoe-san, la actual sacerdotisa, le enseñó la ceremonia del té y los secretos de la cocina. De hecho, ella es la madrina de Misao-dono-** finalizó su discurso con una sonrisa.

El cubo de hielo no pudo hacer más que levantar una ceja y no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta del millón:

**-¿La conoce usted hace mucho tiempo?-** soltó.

**-Hace ocho años. Las chicas se conocieron al entrar en la secundaria-** informó **-por cierto, mi nombre es Himura Kenshin y soy el tutor de kendo de Kaoru-dono, trabajo aquí desde que ella tiene 8 años-** se presentó.

**-Mucho gusto Kenshin-san-** saludó el ojiazul **–yo soy Shinomori Aoshi y supongo que usted debe saber mi relación con Misao- **supuso.

**-Si, claro que lo sé-** asintió **–la misma Misao-dono me contó, pero no me dio nombre ni cara jajaja-** rió **–estaba un poco aproblemada por lo del divorcio de sus padres y vino a pedirme consejo-** finalizó.

**-Parece que las muchachas confían mucho en usted-** señaló Aoshi.

**-Lo que sucede Aoshi-san, es que yo las vi crecer y para mí no es nada agradable que alguna de las dos estén tristes. Yo soy feliz cuando ellas son felices, no me basta nada más-** dijo Himura seriamente.

**-Entonces, supongo que usted también conocerá a Sagara ¿no es así?-** cuestionó Shinomori.

**-Claro que sí-** afirmó el pelirrojo **–desde hace ocho años también-** indicó **–los tres hacían un grupo muy agradable, pero se notaba a leguas que Sanosuke era más cercano a Misao-dono. Los dos siempre se llevaron muy bien porque tenían los mismos gustos- **hizo una pausa para continuar** –siempre creí que acabarían juntos-** lanzó **–pero ahora ya no pienso lo mismo –** su semblante era algo triste.

**-Todo porque él la rechazó ¿cierto?-** inquirió el ojiazul.

**-¿Misao-dono le contó?- **contrapreguntó sorprendido** –vaya, esa muchacha confía mucho en ti entonces-** sonrió –**ella es una buena chica y no se merece sufrir-** dijo el ojivioleta firmemente.

**-Estoy de acuerdo-** opinó Aoshi.

* * *

**oOo**

**-Me alegro que despertaras Misao-chan-** exclamó Kaoru.

**-¿Cómo llegué aquí?-** cuestionó la ojiverde.

**-Shinomori-kun te trajo, cabe decir que estaba preocupadísimo por ti-** dijo la pelinegra **–por lo pronto, quiero saber que fue lo que te pasó- **se sentó junto a ella en la gran cama.

**-Sano-kun me besó, Kaoru-chan-** contó la joven Makimashi muy apenada.

La chica Kamiya no podía salir de su asombro. Y como única reacción abrió tan grande la boca, que parecía una O.

**-Lo que no entiendo-** continuó Misao **–es que el me había rechazado ¿no entiendo por que ahora me dice todo esto?- **pregunta la desorientada.

**-A mi modo de ver-** comienza Kaoru **–es que te vio tan cercana a Shinomori-kun, que se sintió celoso. Quizás pensó que te estaba perdiendo, no sólo como amiga, si no como mujer. A lo mejor Sano-kun está enamorado de ti-**

Aquella afirmación, hundió a Misao en la miseria de la confusión.

* * *

**oOo**

**-Muchas gracias por todo-** dijeron Misao y Aoshi al unísono, haciendo una reverencia.

**-No hay porqué-** indicó Kenshin **–ojalá arregle aquello que ensombrece su corazón, Misao-dono-**

**-Espero así sea Himura-san-** contestó la ojiverde **-¡Nos vemos en clase!-** exclamó a Kaoru a modo de despedida.

**-Hasta pronto-** se despidió Shinomori, mientras estrechaba la mano de Kenshin **–un gusto haberlo conocido Kenshin-san-** agregó.

**-El gusto es mío Aoshi-san-** contestó el pelirrojo.

* * *

**oOo**

Todo parece tan caótico. Pensaba que me había olvidado de Sanosuke, en el momento en que habíamos reanudado nuestra amistad. Pero luego de esa declaración, me es muy difícil sacármelo de la cabeza. Sin embargo, Aoshi-estatua-kun a pesar de tratar de demostrar a los demás que es un hombre frío, ahora me parece todo lo contrario, a veces considero que es hasta dulce, incluso todavía siento sus fuertes brazos confortándome y consolándome.

Supongo que estoy en una gran nebulosa, por un lado están mis sentimientos por Aoshi, los cuales no sé si son correspondidos. Y por la otra, está Sanosuke, quien de forma muy apasionada, me ha dicho que le gusto. Pese a ello, me encuentro con un problema: en primer lugar, fui rechazada por él, y en segunda, nosotros éramos… ¿éramos? Prefiero decir que todavía somos amigos y por ende los amigos no se gustan. Ese era mi principio desde que Sanosuke y yo reiniciamos el contacto, luego de un largo periodo de separación.

En resumen, estoy tan confundida que no sé que hacer: ¿lanzarme a los brazos de Sanosuke o luchar por Aoshi?

* * *

**oOo**

**-¿Hay algo que te moleste Misao?- **pregunta el cubo de hielo algo preocupado.

**-Iie-** responde la comadreja **–sólo pensaba-** agregó.

Esa era otra mentira y Aoshi lo sabía. El no hablaba, pero se daba perfecta cuenta que Misao estaba en una plena lucha interna. El diligentemente, la había observado, y había concluido que la joven Makimashi era tan transparente, que para él era casi un libro abierto.

**-Aoshi-san, siento tanto que no hayas podido ir a trabajar-** dijo la chica apenada.

**-No te preocupes-** afirmó Shinomori **–ya he llamado a Kamatari-san y me ha dicho que no hay problema- **la tranquilizó.

**-Que bueno-** exclamó la ojiverde **–de hecho, quería agradecerte el haberte quedado a mi lado, muchas gracias- **realizó una reverencia.

**-No es necesario que hagas eso-** señaló el muchacho **–somos familia y por ende debemos apoyarnos entre nosotros-**

Misao le escuchaba atenta, y al oír esa última frase, algo se le quebró en el corazón. Ese hombre la consideraba como una simple hermana, pero ¿por qué diantres se había atrevido a besarla? A las hermanas no se les besa ni mucho menos se les dice que son el objeto de su atracción. Los pensamientos de la chica se ven interrumpidos cuando siente que es tomada de la mano y es guiada por la calle.

**-¿Dónde vamos Aoshi-san?-** cuestiona la joven Makimashi.

**-A las mujeres les gusta venir a Shibuya ¿no es así?-** dijo el chico como que no quiere la cosa.

**-Claro que sí Aoshi-san-** sonríe por primera vez en toda la tarde **-¿me acompañarás a recorrer las tiendas?-** inquirió emocionada.

**-Supongo-** dijo seco y posando su mirada hacia un lado.

La mirada de la muchacha se iluminó. Agarró la mano del cubo de hielo y entró a la primera tienda, observando toda la ropa que allí se encontraba. No tenía dinero, pero no le importaba, en cambio, se sentía plena en la compañía de su "hermano" y feliz por saber que ese hombre de hielo era un gran soporte en su vida.

Luego de recorrer gran parte del Shibuya los chicos decidieron ir a una cafetería, con el objetivo de tomar un café, comer algo, conversar y de paso conocerse.

Estaban tan concentrados en su plática que no se dieron cuenta que una hermosa mujer entraba al lugar.

La señorita tenía un largo cabello, tan negro como el ébano, ostentaba una figura envidiable, poseía una tez tan blanca como la nieve y era dueña de unos atrayentes orbes color chocolate. La chica lucía una blusa blanca de seda y una mini-falda también oscura. Sus pasos resonaban al son de unos zapatos con taco de vértigo color negro.

Cuando la mujer realizó un chequeo del lugar, observó atentamente a una pareja, se veía a una joven, no muy bonita para su gusto y un muchacho, atlético, poseedor de unos hipnotizantes ojos y personalidad dominante. Se quedó helada. No había duda: ella conocía a ese hombre.

* * *

**oOo**

**-Y también me gusta mucho leer mucha historia, en especial la de los ninjas- **comentaba una Misao feliz.

**-…- **Aoshi sólo la miraba hablar. Había que solamente darle cuerda para que no se callara nunca más. Sin embargo una voz ajena hizo acto de presencia.

**-¿Aoshi-kun?-** preguntó. La mujer solamente miraba la espalda del cubo de hielo y lograba ver el estupefacto semblante de su acompañante.

Ante esto, el chico volteó hacia la desconocida.

**-¿Megumi-san?-** pronunció algo sorprendido.

**-Ha pasado mucho tiempo-** comenzó ella.

**-Si, bastante-** dijo él.

Misao no entendía nada. Por lo pronto su curiosidad era mucha, y decidió intervenir.

**-Disculpen, no comprendo en absoluto-** señaló la ojiverde **–Aoshi-san, ¿quién es ella?-** cuestionó.

**-No te preocupes en responder Aoshi-kun-** se adelantó la señorita **–yo misma puedo presentarme-** trató de tranquilizar al chico.

**-Mi nombre es Takani Megumi y soy la ex novia de Aoshi-kun-** se presentó muy segura de sí misma.

Misao no podía creer lo que oía. Sintió que un gran hoyo se estaba formando bajo ella y que tarde o temprano se la iba a tragar.

_-"¿Una rival?"-_ pensó.

Y no supo en que momento, comenzó a llover sobre mojado en su vida.

**Continuará…

* * *

**

¡Hola! He aquí la tercera entrega. Decidí no modificarla, porque como estaba me gustaba =) Así que ahora Sano se nos lanzó y Megumi hizo acto de presencia. ¿Qué pasará con Misao y Aoshi? ¿Aoshi caerá en las garras de Megumi? ¿A quién elegirá Misao?

* * *

**Agradecimientos a:**KlaraDlK y Kislev.

**KlaraDlK:**Claro. La pobre Missy entiende nada de nada y su vida se volverá aún más loca. Ahora que sabemos los sentimientos de Sano, las cosas se volverán más emocionantes. Además, la aparición de Megumi traerá situaciones aún más extrañas. Saludos y gracias por leer, aunque sea una de las pocas que lo haga =

**Kislev: **Jajaja tu quieres más interacción Ken-kao jajaja no te preocupes que se vendrá. Pero no tan pronto. Que bueno que te haya gustado. Me alegra eso =P y me da más ganas para continuar =) Saludos.

Espero que les haya gustado esta tercera entrega y se acepta cualquier crítica mientras sea constructiva.

Saludos.-

* * *

PD: Cada vez que no dejan un review, dios mata a una comadreja, a un mapache, a un gallo, a una zorra y a un lobo. Además derrite a un cubo de hielo y quema a una escoba.

Muchas gracias.-


	4. Capítulo III

**Juntos pero no revueltos.**

**Disclaimers:**Basado en Marmalade Boy de Wataru Yoshizumi, por lo menos en la idea principal. Los personajes tampoco son míos y se los pido prestados a Nobuhiro Watsuki con el objetivo de lidiar con mis locas fantasías.

**Summary:**¿Qué pasaría si a tus padres se les ocurre la gran idea de intercambiar parejas? Conoce el extraño mundo de Misao y Aoshi y su rara historia de amor. AU Longfic.

**Simbología:**

**-Negrita- **Diálogos

_-"Cursiva"-_ Pensamientos

(N/A: ) Acotaciones de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo III.**

**Declaración de Guerra.**

Una Rival. Sip, esa es la forma de etiquetar a Megumi Takani, una de las más destacadas estudiantes de medicina de la Universidad Edo.

Lo digo con todas sus letras y ¿qué?

Quizás es lo que comúnmente llamamos intuición femenina, y esta me dice que su cercanía me traerá uno que otro dolor de cabeza.

Ni la conozco y me repele. Es que si vieran. No es por discriminar, pero quienes tienen igual género que yo, entienden de lo que hablo.

No solamente es hermosa y segura de sí misma, no señor. Su inteligencia y astucia, hacen de ella una mujer atrayente, interesante.

Aunque suene ridículo, su superioridad me supera, pero de una u otra forma me siento disminuida.

Es perfecta. Perfecta para Aoshi-congelado-kun.

Son, y no exagero, uno para el otro.

* * *

**oOo**

**Flashback**

**-¿Qué ha sido de tu vida Aoshi-kun?-** la ojichocolate comenzó **-es sorprendente que hayas abandonado Kyoto. Te gustaba-** agregó.

Misao solamente observaba el cuadro. Ella, de pie, haciendo gala de su hermosa figura. El, sentado, escuchándola con atención.

**-Estudio Derecho en la Universidad Edo y vivo aquí con mis padres-** respondió el muchacho.

**-Tan escueto como siempre-** bromeó la muchacha -**quizás tu bella ****acompañante no le sea tanto- **dijo con un son de ironía.

La ojiverde no podía creerlo. Esa estirada la estaba provocando.

**-¿Hay algo que desee saber Takani-san?-** preguntó la joven Makimashi, fingiendo calma.

**-Podrías comenzar con tu nombre, supongo-** atacó la aprendiz de médico.

**-Ohayo gosaimazu (Hola). Mi nombre es Makimashi Misao y al igual que Aoshi-san, estudio Derecho en la Universidad de Tokyo. Hajime Mashite (Encantada de conocerte)- **sonrió, pero forzadamente.

El ambiente se volvió tenso de repente. Misao decidió volver a hablar.

**-¿A si que fuiste novia de Aoshi-san?-** cuestionó despreocupadamente.

Sintiéndose invitada, decidió tomar asiento en una de las sillas desocupadas. Cabe decir que se acercó de forma exagerada al muchacho de ojos azules.

**-Fuimos novios en la preparatoria. Precisamente en primer año-** sonrió sardónica hacia la kenpoista. Miró su reloj.

**-Lamentablemente me tengo que ir. ¿Tienes algún número de teléfono Aoshi-kun?-** consultó **-me gustaría verte pronto.**

El, como el caballero que era, se levantó de su asiento, intercambiaron números telefónicos y de repente y de forma dramática lo abrazó, pasando sus esbeltos brazos por el cuello del muchacho, acercandolo a ella.

Con un "me alegro que estés aquí", Megumi Takani abandonó el lugar.

Misao estaba muda. No sabía que decir. No estaba preparada para escuchar a Aoshi decir lo fantástica que era ella y lo lejos que habían llegado en su relación.

El congelado muchacho sintió que la tensión no se disipaba. Los orbes verdes de la joven, estaban puestos en él, observándolo fijamente, como pidiéndole una explicación.

Rodando los ojos volvió a tomar su lugar.

**-Misao-** pronunció -**termina ese café y vayamos casa-** ordenó –**es algo tarde y tu mañana tienes que ir al Templo ¿no?-** indicó.

**End Flashback

* * *

**

**oOo**

Allí estaba la muchacha, barriendo el Templo como si no hubiera mañana. Todo para olvidar, los desagradables sucesos del día de ayer.

Primero, un Sanosuke dispuesto a todo, la confundía de sobremanera.

Segundo, una mujer que se hace llamar ex-novia de Aoshi y que tan solo pensar en ella, la volvía rabiosa.

Tercero, el nimio pero a la vez gran detalle: el hecho de que el cubo de hielo la considerase como parte de la familia.

¿Qué hacer?

¿El camino fácil ó el camino sinuoso?

Una gran pregunta. Sin respuesta.

**-Misao-chan, Misao-chan-** llamaba una infantil voz, seguido de un ligero tironeo de su Hakama rojo.

**-¿Huh?-** fue la inteligente respuesta de la aprendiz a sacerdotisa.

**-Tomoe-san está a punto de comenzar la ceremonia del té-** anunció una pequeña niña, de tiernos ojos marrones, peinada con dos coletas y vestida a la usanza antigua: una yukata naranja, acompañado de un obi amarillo y unas pequeñas geta.

**-Muchas gracias Suzume-chan-** la joven sonrió -**vamos adentro a buscar a Ayame-chan ¿ne?-** tomó a la niña en brazos y entró a los territorios del Templo Ishin Shishi, en Chiyoda.

**-Hai-** dijo la pequeña.

* * *

**oOo**

Era un gran salón.

El suelo de madera totalmente encerado, paredes blancas adornadas con cuadros que mostraban motivos florales con tinta y acuarela. En el altar, los inciensos daban un olor agradable al lugar.

Las mujeres se sentaron. Enfréntandose. Tomoe Yukishiro tenía menos de 30 años y es la sacerdotisa del Templo Ishin Shishi, desde la muerte de sus padres. Es la madrina de Misao y ambas se consideran como hermanas.

Los ojos negros de la mayor escudriñan los verdes de la más joven. El pálido rostro de la sacerdotisa, está adornado con una sonrisa, pequeña, pero cálida y su cabello largo y negro, caía como cascada sobre su espalda.

**-Estás algo desconcentrada, Misao-chan-** constata la mujer -**hoy no ****entrenaremos. Con lo confusa que estas, tu flecha iría a parar a cualquier parte, menos al blanco-** ante sus dichos soltó una pequeña risita y luego, tomó una pequeña taza y comenzó la ceremonia del té.

Luego de un silencio algo incómodo para Misao y tranquilo para Tomoe, esta le entrega a Makimashi una taza y finalmente le da un sorbo a la suya propia, al tiempo que observaba a su ahijada, quien no brillaba como de costumbre y sus ojos, antes vivaces, ahora estaban envueltos en un velo de oscuridad. Estaba ausente y observaba a la nada.

**-¿Quién eres tú y que le hiciste a Misao-chan?- **soltó de repente la ojinegra.

Misao levantó la mirada, enfrentándose a su sensei.

**-Watashi... (Yo...)- **la aludida bajó el rostro. No sabía por donde empezar.

Nada tenía cabeza y tampoco sabía si tenía final.

Angustiada y confundida se toma el rostro entre las manos sin saber si reir o llorar. Decidió serenarse.

**-Tomoe-onee-chan, estoy confundida- **comenzó **-y ¡todo por culpa del congelado!-** exclamó.

La sonrisa de la señorita Yukishiro se acentuó.

**-No sabía que fuera un bufón-** dijo molesta la pequeña.

**-Claro que no Misao-chan-** indicó -**es que hablas con tanta pasión, que me hace gracia-** volvió a reir.

**-No es gracioso, Tomoe-onee-chan-** soltó -**en primer lugar, llega ****Sanosuke, diciendo cosas que yo esperaba hace muhco tiempo, pero no tienen el efecto esperado, porque Aoshi-estatua-san igual me gusta, pero me considera como una parte de su familia, sin embargo, y aún así, se toma la libertad de besarme, confundiéndome. Y la guinda de la torta: aparece una ex-novia de Aoshi, que se cree Miss Universo, y lo único malo es que lo es. Es perfecta, Tomoe-onee-chan, yo soy un bicharraco al lado de ella-** finalizó acongojada.

**-Nada de disminuirse-** exclamó Tomoe -**tu eres hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera. Inteligente, no muy astuta, sí, pero con muchas aptitudes-** puntualizó.

Los ojos de Misao brillaron emocionados.

* * *

**oOo**

En la mansión Kamiya todo era un caos.

No eran nada más y nada menos que Hiashi Kamiya y su mujer, discutiendo, para no variar. A uno que le interesan las apariencias, y otra que ama al dinero más que a su propia hija.

La discusión estaba tomando un destino bastante violento. Los gritos del caballero llegaban hasta el dojo, desconcentrando a Kaoru y Kenshin. Por otro lado, la servidumbre trataba de alejarse lo más que podía del epicentro de los hechos. Más de alguno llegó a pensar que ese matrimonio terminaría con la muerte de alguno de los dos, o de los dos. Sin embargo, estaba claro que a pesar de todo, seguirían casados. Y eso entristecía a Kaoru. Todo por interés. Y de esa forma botaban su felicidad por la borda, incluyendo de refilón, la de su única hija.

Kenshin tampoco estaba ajeno a esa sensación.

**-Kaoru-dono- **llamó el muchacho **-con esos gritos...- **comenzó.

**-Lo sé Ken-** dijo la ojiazul **-es imposible entrenar-** terminó cabizbaja.

**-Kaoru-dono...-** llamó el chico nuevamente **-¿está bien?- **preguntó.

La mirada de la kendoka estaba oculta tras su flequillo. Unas lágrimas habían comenzado a inundar sus ojos, cayendo como raudal a sus mejillas.

Levantó la mirada.

**-¡Sé que debería estar acostumbrada!-** exclamó, mientras las lagrimas caian libres por todo su rostro** -demo (pero), ¡no soporto más!, lo único que quiero es poder irme de aquí, Ken-** se abalanzó a su tutor, abrazándolo **-abrázame, onegai (por favor)- **pidió.

**-No sé que haría sin ti-** reconoció, para luego besarlo tiernamente en los labios **-Te amo-** dijo firmemente.

**-Y yo a usted-** dijo el hombre de vuelta -**pero debemos tener cuidado, ni siquiera Misao-chan sabe de lo nuestro. Si sus padres se enteraran, sería su perdición, Kaoru-dono. No quiero ser responsable de su desdicha-** el chico tomó el rostro de la mujer, con ambas manos, y besó su frente.

**-Vámonos de aquí- **propuso Kaoru -**vámonos y seamos felices. ¡Vivamos del amor!-** gritó.

**-No podré mantenerla Kaoru-dono-** dijo triste el maestro de kendo -**pero le prometo que juntaré dinero para lllevarmela de aquí-** pronunció decidido **-eso sí, mientras tanto...-**

**-Tenemos que aguantar-** completó la chica Kamiya.

_-"No sé si pueda"-_ pensó la ojiazul.

* * *

**oOo**

Ha pasado una semana. Misao se ha comportado de forma extraña. Me evita.

Desde que Megumi-san reapareció en mi vida, no ha dejado de venir a verme.

Nos juntamos, o a veces nos encontramos por casualidad, pero de una forma u otra, siempre terminamos en una cafetería, disfrutando de un sabroso té y una interesante conversación.

Pero siento que Misao se ha ido alejando. No es propio de mí, pero su alejamiento me produce una extraña sensación de vacío.

¿Será que la extraño?

* * *

**oOo**

En una semana todo había transcurrido muy normal. Misao y Kaoru por un lado.

Aoshi, congelado y solo como siempre, entre la biblioteca de la universidad y el Juppongatana 09.

Pero algo no cuadraba:

Sanosuke y Megumi.

Las malas lenguas, er... es decir, Sachiko-san del club de baile, le dijo a Yuusuke-san del equipo de kendo, quien le dijo a Kaoru-chan, que había visto a Sano-kun y a esa Kitsune (como yo le llamo secretamente ahora), saliendo juntos a lo largo de esta semana. ¡Si apenas se habían conocido de vista!

Verán...

Hace ya, un poco más de una semana, que evitaba a Sanosuke, por el asunto que ustedes saben, pasó.

El punto, es que aburrido de esa situación, decidió esperarme afuera de la universidad para hablar a solas conmigo, cosa que casi consigue.

A mi, Misao Makimashi, se me ocurrió la gran idea de agarrarme de cualquiera quien estuviera caminando por ahí, para salvarme de Sanosuke. Y vaya que lo logré.

Ni se imaginan quien fue mi tabla de salvación:

Takani Megumi.

* * *

**Flashback**

**-¡Misao!- **gritó un muchacho, mientras trataba de alcanzar a una esquiva ojiverde.

Es obvio decir que la muchacha, haciendose la tonta, casi corría para evitar el encuentro inminente. Lamentablemente, la chica no era lo suficientemente rápida.

En dos zancadas, Sanosuke Sagara había llegado hasta donde se encontraba ella, y acto seguido le obstaculizó el paso.

**-Misao, tenemos que hablar-** dijo con voz grave.

**-Mira Sanosuke, yo...-** comenzó a decir, mientras que buscaba con la mirada a Kaoru-chan, o una excusa para alejarse de él.

En una milésima de segundo, buscó y buscó, hasta que la encontró. No le gustaba la idea, pero a veces, la necesidad tiene cara de hereje, dicen por ahí.

**-¡Megumi-chan!-** exclamó como maniaca.

La cara de la susodicha, era un poema.

**-¡Te esperaba hace mucho rato!- **fingió -**¡a veces eres muy impuntual!**- la riñó, mientras tomaba su brazo, para que no escapara.

**-Er...-** dudó la ojiverde **-el es Sagara Sanosuke, un amigo- **dijo señalando a un muchacho **-y ella es Takani Megumi, una amiga- **los presentó.

**-Bueno, nosotras nos vamos, ¡Sayonara! (¡Adiós)-** salió disparada junto con el bultito Takani.

El muchacho no tuvo otra reacción que gruñir

* * *

**oOo**

**-Ahora que nos hemos alejado lo suficiente ... ¿puedes explicarme que es esto?- **cuestionó la aprendiz de médico, con los brazos en jarra, y algo molesta.

**-Er...-** trató de explicarse Misao **-Te invitó a un té ¿si?-** disparó con su mejor sonrisa.

**-Está bien-** capituló la ojichocolate.

* * *

**oOo**

**-Y entonces, ¿quién es él?- **preguntó Takani más tranquila.

**-Ya te dije es un amigo-** respondió la kenpoista y acto seguido rió.

**-¿Te gusta?- **cuestionó Takani.

La reacción de Misao lo dijo todo. Y así se lo hizo saber la otra muchacha.

**-No me mientas-** ordenó **-tu cara lo dice todo-** indicó.

Misao estaba roja. Nunca pensó que terminaría hablando con ELLA, su "némesis" de sus problemas amorosos. Era un fracaso.

Un rotundo fracaso.

**-Verá, Megumi-san-** comenzó **-estoy confundida- **reconoció.

**-mmm- **fue el aporte de la susodicha.

**-Te voy a contar una historia-** decidió la chica de ojos oscuros.

**-Está bien-** aceptó la ojiverde.

**-Aoshi-kun y yo nos conocimos en la preparatoria Shinsengumi. Yo era nueva. Yo vivía en Aizu y mis padres fueron trasladados para trabajar en el Hospital Rengoku de Kyoto. Recuerdo que los primeros día estuve muy sola, pero alguien se me acercó para preguntarme si estaba bien. Ese era Aoshi-kun. Muy frío, muy compuesto, pero me impresionó. Su estatura, su porte y sus ojos, hicieron que me enamorara de él. Pasó el tiempo y de repente me volví muy popular-** sonrió ante ese recuerdo.

**-Me armé de valor y decidí decirle a Aoshi-kun lo mucho que lo amaba-** se detuvo un momento **-me rechazó-** terminó.

La sorpresa de Misao no se hizo esperar.

**-Pero yo no me rendí- **siguió Megumi -**pasó otro tiempo y decidí lanzarme. Antes de que me rechazara nuevamente, le hice una propuesta-** volvió a detenerse.

**-¿Cúal propuesta?- **se vio obligada a preguntar la ojiverde.

**-Le dije que probaramos por tres meses. Si él nada sentía hasta ese momento, todo quedaba hasta ahí. Esos meses pasaron. Fueron los más felices de mi vida- **sonrió de nueva cuenta.

**-¿Y luego de esos tres meses?-** cuestionó Misao.

**-El terminó conmigo-** respondió -**aún recuerdo lo que me dijo: han pasado los tres meses, a pesar de que han sido bonitos, yo no siento nada por ti-** hizo una mueca -**luego me abrazó, como si eso calmara mi tristeza. Luego se fue-** finalizó la aprendiz de médico.

Makimashi estaba en shock.

**-Megumi-san ... yo no sabía ... sumimasen (perdón)-** trató de disculparse.

**-El no ama a nadie- **dijo muy fría **-solo se ama a sí mismo- **atacó.

La sorpresa estaba presente en los ojos de la kenpoista.

**-Pero no me importa- **siguió Takani.

**-El me amará, aunque sea lo último que haga-** prometió.

**Fin Flashback

* * *

**

**oOo**

Eso era una declaración de guerra y Misao lo sabía.

Lo que no entendía era que luego de esos apasionados dichos, ahora estuviera de lo más suelta coqueteando con Sanosuke.

Estaba confundida, pero estaba molesta.

Su relación con ambos muchachos peligraba por ESA.

Era hora de poner sus sentimientos en orden o si no se iba a quedar sin pan ni pedazo.

Era fácil decirlo.

Del dicho al hecho... hay mucho trecho.

**Continuará...

* * *

**

He aquí un capítulo estreno. Disculpen el atraso, pero las musas vienen a veces y de a poco u.u pero terminaré la historia. Lo juro =)

Acá vemos una Megumi decidida a todo. Una Misao dispuesta, pero algo complicada. Lo único claro es el amor que se tienen Kenshin y Kaoru: Tutor y discípula, el primero apoyándola contra viento y marea. ¿Qué sucederá cuando todo se descubra?

¿En qué andarán Megumi y Sanosuke?

En el próximo cap lo sabrán.

* * *

**Agradecimientos a:** Misari.

**Misari: **Sé que eres nueva. De un modo u otro yo también lo soy xD como actualizo tarde mal y nunca, es lo mismo jajaja. Qué bueno que te guste la idea. Te dedico éste cap porque fuiste el único review =) ¡Ah sí! Tu acabas de terminar tu primer fic ¡Felicitaciones! Si no me equivoco es un AU basado en la historia de Mulán ¿no? Hace mucho tiempo que no viajo al fandom de RK, pero prometo leerme tu fic y dejar un review ¿vale? Y si quieres te invito a leer mi otro fic "La Misión" del universo de Harry Potter. Es un dramione xD ¡Besos!

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado esta cuarta entrega y se acepta cualquier crítica mientras sea constructiva.

Saludos.-

* * *

**PD:** Cada vez que no dejan un review, dios mata a una comadreja, a un mapache, a un gallo, a una zorra y a un lobo. Además derrite a un cubo de hielo y quema a una escoba.

Muchas gracias.-


	5. Capítulo IV

**Juntos pero no revueltos.**

**Disclaimers:**Basado en Marmalade Boy de Wataru Yoshizumi, por lo menos en la idea principal. Los personajes tampoco son míos y se los pido prestados a Nobuhiro Watsuki con el objetivo de lidiar con mis locas fantasías.

**Summary:**¿Qué pasaría si a tus padres se les ocurre la gran idea de intercambiar parejas? Conoce el extraño mundo de Misao y Aoshi y su rara historia de amor. AU Longfic.

**Simbología:**

**-Negrita- **Diálogos

_-"Cursiva"-_ Pensamientos

(N/A: ) Acotaciones de la autora.

**Capítulo IV.**

**Cuando la vida te cierra una puerta, ésta te abre una ventana.**

A pesar de lo que Misao pensaba, todo tenía una razón de ser. Takani Megumi no daba una puntada sin hilo, no señor.

Todo era un plan frío y calculado, obviamente pensado por ella, y ayudada por nada más y nada menos que Sagara Sanosuke.

Vale, había que reconocer que ese sujeto no era tan inteligente, pero sí ( y estaba segura) que era muy crédulo y haría todo lo que ella dijera sin chistar. Pero temía algo de él: esa impulsividad y sinceridad que lo caracterizaban. Una de las dos, o ambas, iban a echar a perder todo el esfuerzo realizado.

Pero tenía que confiar. Era su última carta y se la iba a jugar. Y por kami que Sagara iba a tener a esa comadreja comiendo de su mano, y así, ella aprovechar con Aoshi-kun, obviamente él era un pelín más complicado, pero nada hay que, con un poco de tesón, pueda lograrse. Lo más difícil era lo más satisfactorio.

Y vaya que Shinomori lo era.

* * *

**oOo**

Fin se semana.

Por fin podía descansar.

No había nada mejor que, luego de una semana estresante tanto para ella, como para su inexistente vida amorosa, poder estar acostada de cualquier manera en el pasto, cerca del estanque, y escuchar como el agua corre y corre, relajándola completamente.

Y cerró los ojos.

O eso quiso hacer, hasta que un simpático personaje decidió taparle el calentito sol que empezaba a salir, arruinando su momento feliz.

Estaba molesta. Abrió los ojos, los cuales se encontraron con unos profundos orbes azules, pertenecientes a un rostro familiar.

**-¡Aoshi-san!-** gritó.

**-...- **fue la respuesta.

**-¿Qué haces?-** exclamó entre molesta y avergonzada.

**-Mirarte-** dijo el muchacho simplemente.

Los ojos de la chica se transformaron en dos pequeños puntitos.

Se sonrojó.

**-¿Qué?-** preguntó la ojiverde.

**-Ahora eres sorda- **ironizó el joven.

**-No soy sorda y tú estabas en mi espacio vital-** regañó la chiquilla, quien estaba sobre sus rodillas, a corta distancia de Shinomori.

**-Ahora eres tú quien está en mi espacio vital-** siseó el de ojos azules.

La mujer se sonrojó nuevamente.

**-¡Mi-chan!, ¡Aoshi-kun!- **se escuchó a lo lejos.

Los jóvenes abandonaron la posición en la que se encontraban, para ponerse de pie.

La niña sin decir palabra alguna, se dirigió a la casa.

El muchacho decide detenerla posando sus manos en sus hombros, y acercando su rostro a la oreja de Misao, quien se estremeció, al sentir el aliento de él rozar su cuello.

**-Tenemos una conversación pendiente-** pronunció el chico con voz profunda.

Y tan rápido como apareció, se esfumó. Sin darse cuenta, el joven ya había adelantado un gran trecho, cercano ya a la puerta de la casa.

_-"Esto no puede estarme pasando"-_ pensó la muchacha, con el corazón latiendo -aún- a mil por hora.

* * *

**oOo**

Fin de semana.

Por fin podía descansar.

Para él no había nada mejor que levantarse temprano el día sábado e ir a meditar al Templo Sensogi, para luego ser recibido en casa, por el delicioso té verde que Misao amablemente le hacía.

Sin embargo, ese día iba a ser diferente.

Ella no había traído su té y eso de cierta forma le molestaba.

Quizás, tiene que ver con el hecho de que ella se estuviese alejando de él.

Los ojos del muchacho se oscurecieron. El no entendía la actitud de la princesita, siempre tan abierta y tan cálida con todo el mundo, pero excepto con él.

Lo hacía sentir raro.

Al menos, con Sagara, las cosas eran peor. Eso, lo contentaba un poco.

El muchacho salió del comedor y se dirigió al jardín. Observar el estanque y escuchar el agua correr y correr, le ayudaba a pensar.

Y la vio.

Tirada de cualquier forma en el verde pasto.

La oyó suspirar y acto seguido Aoshi alzó una ceja.

Tuvo un impulso.

Se acercó a la muchacha y la observó. Tal como la vez pasada en la casa de Kaoru-dono. Tan tranquila, tan bonita.

Recordó la locura de su acción, cuando se decidió a besarla.

_-"No hay primera sin segunda"-_ pensó el joven.

A media faena, la chica abrió los ojos. Si bien el ojiazul estaba sorprendido, este no lo demostró.

**-¡Aoshi-san!-** gritó Makimashi.

El como respuesta nada dijo. Vaya que era chillona cuando se lo proponía.

**-¿Qué haces?-** exclamó la mujer entre molesta y avergonzada.

**-Mirarte-** dijo llanamente el muchacho.

Eso si que había sido espontáneo. Shinomori se dio una patada mental por eso y vio que los ojos de su acompañante se transformaban en dos pequeños puntitos.

Estaba tentado de reírse, pero se contuvo.

Segundos después, la muchacha se había sonrojado.

El la miró con curiosidad.

**-¿Qué?-** preguntó la ojiverde.

**-Ahora eres sorda- **ironizó el joven, para ocultar su momentánea turbación.

**-No soy sorda y tú estabas en mi espacio vital-** regañó la chiquilla. Los ojos verdes de ella brillaban de furia y sin darse cuenta, acercaba su rostro cada vez más al de él.

Si esto seguía, dudaba poder controlarse y decidió cortar por lo sano.

**-Ahora eres tú quien está en mi espacio vital-** siseó el chico. Frío por fuera, pero por dentro estaba que explotaba.

La muchacha se sonrojó de nueva cuenta.

Esto era mucho para la sanidad mental de Shinomori.

Hasta que lo salvó la campana.

**-¡Mi-chan!, ¡Aoshi-kun!- **se escuchó a lo lejos.

Aoshi se puso de pie y vio que Misao hacía lo mismo.

Sin decir palabra alguna, la joven se dirigía a la casa sin mirarle.

Y el cerebro del ojiazul hizo ¡clic!

Se acercó a la chiquilla, posó sus manos en los frágil hombros de ella, deteniéndola, sintiendo un ligero estremecimiento de su parte.

Luego, acercó su rostro a la oreja de la mujer, sintiendo su olor a cítricos y pronunció.

**-Tenemos una conversación pendiente-**

¡Eso si que había sido una locura! No le importó parecer un cobarde y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a la casa, sin detenerse a ver su reacción.

Si lo hacía, sería el fin para él y su máscara de frialdad.

* * *

**oOo**

En la cocina de la residencia Shinomori-Makimashi, estaban Tokio Takagi y Okón Kachiwazaki, observando con felicidad el calendario de ese año.

Ya faltaba poco.

En tres meses más, el Takagi se transformaría en Shinomori y el Kachiwazaki en Makimashi.

Ambas suspiraron contentas.

Decidieron llamar a sus hijos.

**-¡Mi-chan!- **exclamó la madre de Misao.

**-¡Aoshi-kun!-** gritó Okón.

A los cinco minutos, los jóvenes atendieron a sus chillones llamados.

**-¿Oka-san?- **cuestionó Shinomori indiferente.

Misao estaba en Babia.

**-¿Mi-chan?-** preguntó la futura señora Shinomori.

**-¿Qué le pasa?-** quiso saber Okón.

El muchacho alzó los hombros, dando a entender que ni idea tenía.

Vaya mentira.

**-¿Qué sucede Oka-san?- **dijo la chiquilla algo ida.

**-¡Faltan tres meses!-** dijeron las mayores a coro.

Los chicos ladearon la cabeza. Ambos a la derecha.

No habían entendido.

**-¿No lo recuerdan?-** dijeron las mujeres, ambas a coro nuevamente.

Los más jóvenes ladearon su cabeza a la izquierda. Aún sin comprender.

En aquel momento, los hombres de la casa hicieron su aparición.

**-Comadreja-chan, Cubo de Hielo-kun-** llamó Saito.

Los más pequeños lo miraron.

**-Si siguen con esos ridículos movimientos, van a terminar con tortícolis-** agregó, mientras se abrochaba su camisa blanca occidental, dejando el primer botón desabrochado, dándole un aspecto más juvenil.

Los ojos de Tokio a esas alturas eran dos corazones.

**-¡Eres tan apuesto Saito-kun!-** exclamó Takagi, al tiempo que lo abrazaba y besaba en los labios.

Detrás de Aoshi y Misao había aparecido una gran gotota.

**-Qué hermosa te ves hoy, Okón-chan-** dijo Seijuro, quien recibió como respuesta un efusivo abrazo de su pareja.

La gotota se estaba haciendo más grande, amenazando con reventar.

Los muchachos abandonaron la cocina lo más rápido que pudieron.

No estaban para ver el momento romántico del día.

Los pasos de ambos los llevó al dojo Oniwabanshuu.

_-"Tanto mejor"-_ pensó Aoshi.

_-"Allí nadie nos molestará"-_ agregó mentalmente.

* * *

**oOo**

Entraron a la estancia.

El dojo era un gran habitación de paredes blancas y suelo de madera. Contaba con un amplio cielo, el cual hacía el lugar aún más grande. Las armas estaban en la zona sur, contrario a la puerta, la cual se enfrentaba con la entrada del Templo Sensogi.

Dejó pasar primero a la chica y luego lo hizo él. Hizo un escaneo de la zona y encontró a Okina durmiendo allí.

_-"Un problema"- _acotó la mente de Aoshi.

**-Es Okina-ero sensei-** dijo Misao.

**-...-** no recibió respuesta del refrigerador andante, quien simplemente se dirigía al viejo.

Se agachó a la altura del anciano.

**-Okina-** pronunció el ojiazul.

El señor abrió un ojito.

**-Aoshi, muchacho-** lo identificó.

**-¿Puedes ir a la casa?-** cuestionó el joven.

**-Oka-san quiere hablar contigo-** agregó este, dando a entender como si fuera más una orden que una petición.

Nenji Kachiwazaki observó a Misao en la entrada del dojo, esperando.

El viejo ahora entendió.

**-Aoshi, muchacho-** volvió a decir.

El chico lo miró.

**-Me haces tanto reír-** exclamó. Los ojos del viejo kenpoista estaban llenos de malicia.

**-Si quería quedarte solo con la cerecita bañada en chocolate, sólo ****tenías que decirlo-** acotó con la voz llena de picardía.

Aoshi lo miró sorprendido.

**-Reconoce que te gusta- **le mosqueó el anciano, quien abandonó su lugar y se acercó a Misao.

**-Cerecita- **llamó.

La ojiverde fue hacia donde estaba el maestro de kenpo.

**-Okina-sensei-** saludó con cortesía.

**-Lamento que Aoshi-san lo molestase en su descanso-** ante eso, realizó una reverencia.

Okina tomó las manos de la joven.

**-¡Eres tan linda cerecita!-** exclamó el señor.

Misao estaba turbada.

**-¿Por qué no te casas conmigo?-** agregó el viejo.

La chica no sabía que hacer y el tic en el ojo derecho del cubo de hielo se estaba haciendo evidente.

El anciano sonrió al ver aquello.

**-Okina...-** inquirió el joven amenazador.

**-Está bien, muchacho-** dijo derrotado.

**-Me iré-** pronunció con falsa tristeza, y se acercó a la puerta abriéndola.

**-¡Suerte muchacho!-** gritó de nueva cuenta, abandonando el lugar y cerrando la puerta con rapidez.

Antes que Aoshi lo matara.

* * *

**oOo**

Cuando se hubieron quedado solos, cayó sobre ellos un denso silencio.

Misao observaba la ancha espalda de Aoshi, quien de espaldas a ella, reunía las fuerzas para comenzar a hablar.

**-¿Aoshi-san?- **cuestionó la ojiverde.

El chico se dio la vuelta, taladrándola con su mirada azul.

A estas alturas la muchacha no entendía.

**-Teníamos una conversación pendiente- **reiteró el joven.

La chiquilla aún no comprendía que diantres quería el refrigerador hablar con ella.

Pensándolo bien, escapar no estaría nada de mal.

La puerta estaba cerca.

El chico, al ver el alejamiento de Makimashi, y temiendo su escape, pronunció:

**-Acércate-**

**-No voy a comerte-** agregó.

Los ojos del muchacho se habían oscurecido y su voz había tomado un matiz grave.

La chiquilla como hipnotizada se acercó a Shinomori, apoyándose en la pared más cercana.

La ojiverde estaba temblando y temía poder caerse, terminando por hacer el ridículo frente a Aoshi-estatua-kun.

El joven observó a la muchacha.

Hoy traía el cabello suelto, haciéndola ver más adulta. Su aroma a cítricos le llegaba claramente y para terminar, estaba usando una yukata de uso diario, de color celeste, adornado de glicinas blancas y un obi rojo que marcaba la silueta de la mujer.

Ahora entendía a Sagara.

Era simplemente hermosa.

**-¿Aoshi-san?-** preguntó tímidamente la muchacha, al ver que el chico se había quedado mirándola mucho rato y fijamente.

El joven, al igual que Misao, se afirmó en la pared, situándose al lado de la muchacha.

**-¿Por qué no me hablas?-** soltó el hombre a bocajarro.

Makimashi se sorprendió.

El la miraba esperando una respuesta, mientras ella encontraba más divertido mirar el suelo brillante del dojo.

Shinomori se estaba impacientando.

La chica se decidió a hablar.

**-No sé de lo que me está hablando Aoshi-san-** contestó mirando al frente.

La estatua se estaba enojando.

**-Mírame y dime que eso que me estás diciendo es verdad- **ordenó el muchacho colérico.

¿Que había hecho ella para merecer eso?

La chica siguió mirando el suelo.

La paciencia del joven se había agotado.

Se puso frente a ella y con una mano tomó su barbilla, alzando su rostro. La otra mano la apoyó en la muralla del dojo, para impedir que la mujercita frente a él escapara.

Los ojos de Misao brillaban por la sorpresa y tal era esta que se le había escapado un pequeño gemido.

Y eso fue el detonante en la mente de Aoshi.

Ya no aguantaba más.

Su mano dejó su barbilla, tomando su nuca y acercando el delicado rostro de acompañante al de él.

La ojiverde estaba que se moría de la pena, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, ya que los labios de él ya habían atrapado los de ella, sediento, demandante.

El hielo se había transformado en lava.

La mano que estaba en la muralla había bajado a la estrecha cintura de la niña, para impedirle el escape.

Pero eso estaba muy lejos de pasar.

Ella estaba respondiendo y realmente lo estaba disfrutando.

La muchacha alzó los brazos y los enredó en el cuello del joven, al tiempo que abría la boca, haciendo que la lengua de ambos hicieran contacto.

¿Que había hecho ella para que tuviese la lengua del cubo de hielo, metida hasta la garganta?

Ciertamente así se estaba bien, había pensado Shinomori.

Cuando el aire había comenzado a escasear, ellos empezaron a separarse.

La mano del muchacho, posada en la nuca de ella, se trasladó a su mejilla.

La observó de nueva cuenta.

Estaba sonrojada, sus ojos brillaban y sus labios estaban hinchados, por el beso que habían compartido.

El hombre soltó a la chica. Su mirada se dirigió al suelo.

**-¡No sé lo que me pasó!-** barbotó sorpresivamente.

Misao se afirmaba en la pared como tratando de fundirse con ella.

**-¡Es que dejaste de hablarme! ¡ y yo no entendía por que!-** agregó a bocajarro.

**-¡Esto no debió haber pasado!- **gritó nuevamente el chico.

**-¡Lo siento!-** agregó haciendo una reverencia y saliendo del dojo como alma lleva el diablo.

_-"¿¡Qué!?"-_ exclamó la mente de Misao.

Las piernas de la chica no daban para más y lánguidamente se deslizó por el muro, quedando sentada en el suelo, con las rodillas protegiendo su pecho y sintiendo la calidez en sus labios.

Aquella que no la abandonó en todo el fin de semana.

* * *

**oOo**

El día Lunes había llegado.

Misao y Aoshi se saludaron como si nada hubiese pasado y enfilaron rumbo a la universidad.

Todo era complicado y era mejor decir nada que pudiese alterarlos más de lo que estaban.

Pero la ojiverde nunca imaginó lo que sucedería ese día.

Allí estaban Sano-kun y Takani-san. Ambos mirándose mutuamente.

Hasta que de pronto, ella se lanza a los labios de Sanosuke.

"_-¡Esto no puede estar pasando!"- _fue lo que ocupó el pensamiento de Makimashi.

Cuando el beso hubo finalizado ella se despidió de Sagara con un ¡nos vemos pronto Sano-koi!, y partió sin observar el desastre que había dejado.

* * *

**oOo**

Sanosuke había observado de reojo el comportamiento de su amiga.

Estaba sorprendida, vaya que sí.

Cuando todo empezó, dudaba del plan de Takani, pero ahora veía que podría resultar.

* * *

**Flashback**

**-Tengo un plan- **había dicho la aprendiz de médico.

Estaban en el café en que se habían citado. Bastante cutre para él, pero bueno, ¿ que iba a hacer?

**-¿Así?-** cuestionó el joven karateca.

**-Claro- **sonrió la mujer, al tiempo que aparecían unas orejas de zorro.

**-¿De qué se trata?-** preguntó algo aburrido.

**-Fingiremos que estamos saliendo-** dijo la chica como si estuviera hablando del clima.

Sanosuke estaba tomando su café y con lo que escuchó, casi se ahoga con él.

**-Es fácil-** afirmó Takani.

**-Makimashi-san está confundida, y Aoshi-kun no demuestra sentir nada por ella, hará nuestro propósito más accesible-** explicó la muchacha de ojos chocolate.

**-Ya veo...-** trató de razonar el joven estudiante de Derecho.

**-Ella verá que te estás alejando de ella y ¡zaz!, la tendrás comiendo de tu mano- **agregó la mujer.

**-Así que celos ¿eh?-** acotó el chico.

**-Ajá- **había respondido Megumi.

**Fin Flashback**

**

* * *

  
**

Sonrió y caminó hasta la mujer que amaba.

**-Hola Misao-** saludó el de ojos castaños.

**-Sano-kun-** pronunció la ojiverde.

**-Sagara-** apareció Aoshi tras Misao.

**-Saben la buena nueva ¿no?- **cuestionó Sanosuke.

Makimashi desvió la mirada hacia un lado y el ojiazul respondió:

**-Hemos visto el espectáculo-**

**-¿Ah si?-** dijo de nueva cuenta Sagara, haciéndose el desentendido.

Los orbes verdes de la chica estaban ahora en el suelo.

**-Enhorabuena Sano-kun-** había dicho la muchacha, muy bajito.

Sanosuke se descolocó un poco.

**-Bueno-** dijo éste.

**-Nos vemos en clase-** se despidió.

Cuando Sagara se hubo alejado lo suficiente, Shinomori decidió preguntar a su acompañante.

**-¿Estás bien?-**

**-¿Ah?-** fue la respuesta de ella.

**-¿Te encuentras bien?-** volvió a cuestionar.

**-Claro- **afirmó la chiquilla moviendo las manos y sonriendo.

Eso era una mentira y Aoshi lo sabía.

Los jóvenes siguieron el camino con tranquilidad.

* * *

**oOo **

La mente de Misao no dejaba de dar vueltas y vueltas.

Por un lado se sentía mal, pero no lo suficiente.

Eso sí que era extraño.

Ahora se daba cuenta, que por su indecisión había perdido a Sano-kun.

Pero aún quedaba Aoshi.

Si la vida te cierra una puerta, ésta te abre una ventana.

Ella le producía algo a ese refrigerador e iba averiguar que era.

Peor es quedarse sin haberlo intentado ¿no?

**-Misao- **había escuchado la mujer.

**-¿Qué?- **cuestionó la chica alzando la barbilla, orgullosa.

**-Te habías quedado atrás- **acotó el chico sorprendido por el súbito cambio de actitud de la joven.

Los labios de la muchacha se habían curvado en una sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban como nunca.

Misao estaba feliz con su decisión.

Tomó la mano de Aoshi y corrió con el a cuestas, con el fin de llegar al salón de clases.

**-Apura Aoshi-** exclamó Makimashi.

El muchacho estaba gratamente sorprendido. La chica no había usado el sufijo -san.

Aprovechando que ella no lo miraba, se había dado el place de sonreír.

Si ella era feliz, el también lo era.

* * *

**oOo **

Si Sanosuke y Megumi fueran expertos en telepatía, y supieran lo que pasó por la mente de Misao, estos se habrían dado de cabeza contra la pared.

El famoso plan no iba a resultar.

Pero pronto se darían cuenta que no había fracasado del todo.

Reitero:

Cuando la vida te cierra una puerta, ésta te abre una ventana.

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

  
**

Misao se ha decidido. Al ver que aparentemente había perdido a Sanosuke, se enfocará en luchar por Aoshi.

He escrito 26 hojas de word de un tirón. Esto es nuevo para mí. A veces me pasa que la inspiración llega de chiripazo xD.

¡Se me olvidaba! Toda la fuerza para los mexicanos y estadounidenses afectados por el terremoto de ayer. Acá en Chile se sintió una replica bastante fuerte, pero en mi casa todo bien. Toda la buena vibra para todos los terremoteados del mundo =) Saludos.

* * *

**Agradecimientos a:** Misari y PekeOtaku.

**Misari:** De nada. En opinión, terminar un fic es una hazaña. La cosa se está aclarando y Misao se ha decidido. Esto es bueno, porque podré escribir más momentos Aoshi y Misao sin dar excusas jejeje. Es mejor tarde que nunca dicen por ahí. Y estás de suerte porque hoy estaba inspirada. Saludos.

**PekeOtaku:** Gracias por tus reviews. Me pusieron muy feliz en serio. Yo opino lo mismo que tú, la pareja Aoshi-Misao es lo mejor que hay =). Me pediste unas palabras de Aoshi-sama para ti ¿cierto? Aquí va … ojalá sea de tu agrado.

**-Pekeotaku- **dijo un ojiazul, con esa voz tan profunda que lo caracteriza.

**-¿Aoshi-sama?- **pregunta la muchacha algo cohibida, bajo esa mirada de hielo.

**-No sé como decírtelo pequeña- **dijo el hombre acercándose a la chica, posando las manos en los hombros de la mujer y poniéndose a su altura.

La joven estaba tan sonrojada como un semáforo en rojo.

**-Lo escucho, Aoshi-sama-** lo tranquilizó la chica con su voz de ángel.

**-Te quiero, PekeOtaku- **dijo llanamente Shinomori, tomando a la muchacha por la cintura, abrazándola tiernamente.

La mujer alzó su rostro, observando los orbes de él: azules y brillantes.

**-Yo también lo quiero, Aoshi-sama-** respondió PekeOtaku.

Ambos acercaron sus labios y se besaron suavemente.

La vida los había juntado y nada ni nadie los iba a separar.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

  
**

Ahí está. Imaginé una escena entre Aoshi-sama y tú. Espero sea de tu agrado =) Saludos y cuídate ;D

Espero que les haya gustado esta quinta entrega y se acepta cualquier crítica mientras sea constructiva.

Saludos.-

* * *

**PD:** Cada vez que no dejan un review, dios mata a una comadreja, a un mapache, a un gallo, a una zorra y a un lobo. Además derrite a un cubo de hielo y quema a una escoba.

Muchas gracias.-


End file.
